Lauren Aife and Bo
by KiKi74
Summary: After Lauren had been repeatedly stabbed by Taft, Aife finds her in the operating room and takes her to the Dal at Lauren's request so Trick can treat her wounds. They run into a shocked Bo and leave together once Lauren's condition improves with Aife's help This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

"Bo. Bo stop", Lauren called out.

"Bo! Lauren screamed as loudly as she could. The succubus didn't hear her or simply walked out with Tamsin walking beside her.

Lauren was laid out bleeding from the many cuts Taft had inflicted on her when he returned to the operating room. Dyson had come by and noticed that Lauren was injured but he had his orders from Bo to kill Taft. He left Lauren hoping Bo would be by shortly to help her.

A succubus did come. But it wasn't Bo. It was Aife.

"Hey? Hey are you alright?

"Taft stabbed me several times. My injuries don't appear life threatening but I need to be treated", Lauren mumbled.

"You're a doctor right? Aife asked.

"Yes I am. Can you get me to the Dal? Trick has supplies to wrap my injuries" Lauren said.

Aifes eyes widened.

"I can take you to the Dal", she said.

"You're Bo's mother right? Lauren asked.

"Yes and I will take you to Trick right now. Can you walk?

"I'm not sure that I can", Lauren mumbled again.

Aife left her for a few minutes and found a wheelchair.

"What's your name? Aife asked.

"I'm Dr. Lewis".

Aife finally remembered seeing Lauren talk to Dyson but she didn't actually talk to the doctor herself.

"Well Dr. Lewis, let's get you out of here. You look like shit and I need a beer or two.

Bo, Tamsin and Dyson had gone to the Dal for drinks. It had been a long day and they needed to relax a bit.

Trick was busy serving other customers before he came over to them.

"What will it be guys? Shots or should I just bring a bottle and glasses?

"Both", they chanted in unison.

Dyson kept looking at Bo, she seemed so calm for someone who's lover had been left for dead at Taft's.

"Bo?

"Dyson, it's been a long day. I don't want any drama from you tonight", Bo replied.

Tamsin laughed "Shot down by a succubus".

Trick had returned and while he was setting the glasses down he dropped the bottle in horror.

"Aife!

Aife was walking in cradling Lauren in her arms.

"Lauren! Bo shouted.

Lauren was still dazed but managed to lift her head.

 _ **"I don't know where they took her".**_

That sentence rang out in Lauren's mind.

"No Bo. Stay away from me. You left me for dead. Even after I saved your favorite wolf junk and your makeout girlfriend is here with _you_ ", Lauren said pointing at Dyson and Tamsin.

"Lauren! Lauren you're hurt let me help", cried Bo.

"No Bo", Lauren said a little bit bolder than the first time.

"Lauren I can help you. Please let me", said Bo

Lauren was injured and highly annoyed. She looked up to Aife.

"Take me downstairs, that's where he keeps his healing supplies", Said Lauren.

Trick was hurrying with drink orders and nodded for Aife to proceed downstairs.

As Aife walked past Bo and the gang, Bo called out to Lauren one last time. "Lauren please".

Aife's eyes turned blue as she turned back towards Bo. "Stay away Isabeau. You left us both back there. The doctor needs to be treated and I need to rest".

Dyson started to growl thinking she had just threatened Bo.

"Oh I am not at all scared of you wolf boy. Don't you dare shift on me", she bristled before proceeding downstairs.

"What the actual Fae was that? Bo asked settling back on the bar stool and pouring another shot.

"Umm that was your mom and your ex..gf..., I can never remember what you two are", laughed Tamsin.

"I thought my mother was dying errr dead", said Bo.

"Well apparently she fed off of someone", said Dyson.

"She better not have fed off of Lauren", Bo snapped.

"Bo please you fed off of Lauren before", Dyson said.

"Yes to save you", she said with a sexy smirk.

"Bo! Said Dyson

"What?

"Stop flirting this is serious! Said Dyson

"This is bullshit. I'm going down there", Said Bo standing up heading for the stairs.

"Not another step Isabeau", said Aife standing on the bottom step.

"Mom I have a right to see Lauren", Said Bo.

"Well she doesn't want to see you".

"Who made you her guardian?

"You did when you left her for dead", snapped Aife.

"I didn't know Mom".

"Did you look?

"Well no Tamsin-

"Just as I thought. Look Bo I understand being a succubus myself but on the way over here the doctor kept calling out your name thinking I was you in the drivers seat. She obviously has you on the brain but she is in pain now and daddy is treating her wounds", Said Aife.

"Just let me see her. I can explain all of it".

"She has said no more than once Bo. Now please go back upstairs", Said Aife.

"Fine", said Bo as her eyes started to water.

"Damn! Said Bo slamming her hands on the bar top.

"Didn't see her huh? Asked Dyson.

"Down there? No".

"I meant at Tafts", Said Dyson.

"What? You saw her?

"Yes I saw her crawling on the floor. Taft had just run out of the door and you ordered me to kill him so I did. I figured you would be by to help Lauren but it appears you didn't even care to look for her", Said Dyson.

"Well we ran into the operating room and didn't see anyone. Then Tamsin snapped and I had to fight her off", said Bo.

 _ **"I don't know where they took her:**_

"Shit! Had Lauren heard her say that? Bo asked herself.

"Hold up", said Bo looking at Tamsin.

"What did Lauren mean by makeout girlfriend?

"Bo I-

"You didn't!

"I told her about the kiss and that you didn't feed off of me", Tamsin said shyly.

"Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Damn it Tamsin", Bo snapped.

"What? It's not my fault you lie to your gf...ex..", Tamsin said.

"But you had no right to tell her about that. No wonder she broke up with me. And by the way you kissed me! snapped Bo.

"Bo..."said Dyson.

"Dyson don't".

"Bo you put all of us and the Dawning before Lauren. One little kiss wouldn't doom you guys", Said Dyson.

"It wasn't my fault all of those damn pre-tests", snapped Bo.

"And your escapades coming here for drinks", said Kenzi walking in.

"Aww Kenzi, don't you start too", Bo laughed.

"What? It's true. You were here the night the Doc was getting her ass kicked. Had I not said anything you would've been throwing back many shots. Speaking of which. Where is the Trickster? Kenzi asked.

"Lauren was stabbed so he's downstairs with Mom tending to Lauren's wounds", Said Bo.

"Holy shitballs. Did you say mom Bo?

"Yep here in the flesh".

Aife had walked up to get a drink. "Damn she has some gruesome injuries. I should know being hundreds of years old", She said as she rounded the bar.

"Is she calling for me? Bo asked.

"No. Daddy's almost done wrapping her injuries. He said he will be up as soon as he's finished and she's stable", Said Aife.

Aife headed back towards the stairs. She heard footprints behind her and said "No Isabeau", over her shoulder.

"I am not buying this shit. Lauren has never not wanted to see me, whether she was injured or not", Said Bo.

"Aife?

"Daddy?

"You know you're like Bo. You can heal Lauren, if you want", Said Trick.

"What? Heal her?

"Yes. You can blow chi into her and the wounds will heal", he said.

"Ummm I think I need to feed first. Will you stay with her a few minutes? She asked me more than once to keep Bo and the rest of the scooby gang away from her", said Aife.

"I will but be quick about it. I don't want to risk her wounds getting infected", said Trick.

Aife took a side exit out of the Dal so she wouldn't have to deal with Bo again. She found a few people in the alley and got her super succubus fix on.

"How long have they been down there? Bo asked.

"A couple of hours", Dyson replied.

"Lauren has to be awake and better by now. I'm going down there", said Bo.

Just as Bo was about to take the first step. Trick appeared.

"She ok?

"She's resting Bo. Let her sleep for a bit", he said.

"Lauren I'm so sorry and I love you", Bo shouted down the stairs.

She went back to her barstool.

Aife was standing outside the Dal.

"Ready Doctor?

"Yep. Let's go".

Bo couldn't take the not knowing anymore. She stormed downstairs.

"Lauren! I know you don't want to see me-

"Lauren? Lauren?

The medical equipment and bandages were scattered on the floor. The sheets on the couch looked like something happened that Bo didn't expect Lauren to do in Trick's lair.

She ran back upstairs.

"They're gone!

"What? asked a stunned Trick.

"Mom and Lauren are both gone".

"How is that possible?

"They must have used my trap door exit", Trick said

Bo was devastated. "Lauren is so mad at me, that she left with my mother?

What are you going to do Bo? Kenzi asked.

"Get her back", bristled the succubus in full throat.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go Dr., we need to keep moving".

"Aren't you at all worried about Bo or Trick?

"Trick is the Blood King and Bo is the most powerful Fae. They can take care of themselves for the moment".

"If you really mean as much to my daughter as I think you do, then I definitely need to keep you safe and alive, let's go".

Two months on the road and found and lived out of an old warehouse that resembled the crack shack. It was quiet and far away from the city. A month later Lauren became sick with a fever. Aife couldn't take her to a hospital fearing she would be spotted. Lauren told her what to go and buy.

"I'm a succubus, I rarely buy anything", Aife laughed

Afer Aife came back, she gave Lauren the meds she requested. Her fever was rising.

"Damn it, said Aife. "I can't have you dying on me".

Lauren had fallen asleep and Aife was sitting beside her watching her. "Just make it through the night and I will get more meds tomorrow".

"Bo? "Bo is that you? Lauren's fever was making her loopy. She even tried to get Aife to kiss her. But Aife turned her down.

"I _really_ need to get you some meds, it's late and maybe I can sneak into town and get you something".

Aife found a gas station. Only the clerk was inside. She walked in and told him what she needed.

"Here dear this will help with a fever". She reached out and sent a pulse through his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm a little short right now can I come back later?

The clerk smiled and said "Yes you can". "Goodnight dear lady".

Aife laughed and left.

She was trying to wake Lauren up. Lauren grabbed her collar and pulled her in for a kiss. "You really are sick, I'm not Bo".

"But you're a really good kisser".

"Here take these and go nite nite, Dr."

"Humans, if you weren't so important to my Isabeau, I'd feed off of you, but since you are I must go out and feed"

"Hopefully by the time I come back, you will be better".

An hour and a half later, Aife returned. Lauren looked sleep but when she bent to check for sure, she kissed her again.

"Dr, you really must stop that. Go to sleep".

"Don't make me knock you out".

Aife heard a noise and went to check it out. There as a robber at the door.

"You picked the wrong shack to rob, she chi sucked and killed him.

She dusted off the couch and tried to sleep.

By the time she had fallen asleep it was morning. Lauren tried to wake her up and she started yelling "I'm not Bo!

"Easy there, I was just checking on you".

"Where are we?

"We are far out Dr., nobody knows we are here".

"This looks like the crack shack, you couldn't have picked another house?

"I'm sorry Dr., had you stayed awake and well, you could have picked the hideout".

"It's musty in here, I need some air".

"I wouldn't recommend opening that-

"Who is this and what did you do to him?

"He tried to rob us last night unluckily for him, I was hungry at the time".

"Well we are not going to leave him in the doorway are we?

"Fine I will move him". "Get your supplies ready, we have to keep moving, I only stopped here for the night".

"Let's hit the road, we need to change vehicles".

They drove until mid evening and Aife swiped another car from a local bar.

"We can't keep stealing people's cars"

"Would you rather walk Dr?

"Well no-

"Then we're taking this".

"Why me? You're Dark Fae isn't there someone else that could road trip with you?

"You're important to Bo. I'm sticking to you like glue".

They drove for another mile and came across a car wreck. Lauren wanted to stop and help.

"If we stop, I will feed".

You wouldn't want that would you?

"No" said Lauren

"Then we drive on, but you're welcome to call 911 for them".

"I don't have a phone Aife".

Aife threw one that she had stolen at Lauren.

"We're pulling up to a stop sign".

"I will stop long enough for you to give them directions said Aife.

"I thought you were Dark Fae".

"I am whatever I _want_ to be Fae".

"By the way, how are you feeling?

"I am doing ok...why do you ask?

"You hit on me a few times last night, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to mistake me for Isabeau again".

"Did we?

"No, you wanted to".

"I'm sorry".

"It's Ok". If that's how you kiss Bo, no wonder she likes you so much".

"Bo talked to you about me?

"I'm her mother, a mother knows and I can smell her scent on you".

Lauren blushed thinking Bo's hand did slightly graze her in at the Dal.

"Oh shit".

"What's wrong?

"I think this car is about to die and we are in the middle of nowhere".

"We're going to have to pull over and wait".

"We can't call for road side assistance, some of them are Fae".

"What?

"Yeah I worked with Bo on a case once and one was killed".

"Wow, you do know a lot about the Fae".

"Well when you fall in love with one, you better know a thing or two", said Lauren

"I'm gonna look in the trunk and see if I can find a flashlight, it's getting dark and we could use it to flag down a car if they don't see us".

There was flashlights and blankets in the trunk. Lauren grabbed 2 blankets and two flashlights. She handed one of each to Aife and sat down on the hood of the car.

"I think I see a car coming now. It's a limo".

Can I help you?, asked the driver.

"Our car died, can you give us a lift? Asked Lauren.

"Sure hop in, I haven't picked up my clients yet.

Aife took a seat in the front. She needed to feed and they needed this car. The car started to swerve and Lauren got worried thinking the driver was trying to avoid hitting someone. She heard a car door open and close.

"Dr we now control this limo. You can stretch out and rest if you need to".

Lauren did just that. She wondered why Aife was being so nice, she could have killed her days ago. Lauren couldn't understand why Bo would leave her mother in Taft's compound to begin with.

"Ok Dr. unless you want to drive I am pulling over and we are sleeping in this limo".

"That's fine, there is plenty of room back here".

"I hope you remember I'm not Bo when you fall asleep".

"Don't be trying to grab my girls or nothing".

Lauren kind of snorted and rolled over facing the windows.

Lauren tried to sleep but knew she still had a mess on her hands. She didn't quite trust Aife but she had nowhere else to go. Bo was really the only friend she had in the world. Kenzi was human too but they weren't exactly best friends. Lauren mostly worried about Bo.

"Dr. I know you know about aura from time you spent with Bo, so you should know I can read aura too, don't roll over and try nothing".

"I wasn't even thinking about that". I'm worried about her though".

Lauren turned over to face Aife and would sleep like that the rest of the night. Lauren had fallen asleep and he dream seemed so real she thought she was kissing Bo, when she opened her eyes Aife was kissing her.

"What are you doing?

I needed to feed and I know I said I wouldn't feed off of you, I just needed a little bit".

"That is dangerous, Bo did that once and I almost didn't recover".

"Oh relax Dr., I got all that I needed for now.

"I'll drive, stay back here", said Lauren.

Lauren plotting while Aife slept:

"Where can we go?

"My old apartment?

"The lab?

Lauren decided she would go back to her old apartment while Aife was still sleeping. She wanted to get in and out of the car w/o Aife waking up and taking off on her. This was Bo's mother and the only one that had any interest in keeping her safe while they were on the road.

It was quiet surrounding her apartment. She didn't see any of the Ash's guards that usually stood just outside the entrance. She parked the car and quietly opened the door. She would leave it open as closing it would wake Aife. She didn't have her apartment or access keys that she usually needed to get in. She went around the side and found a window. She looked to the alley way and found a pipe to break the window. No alarms sounded which was good. She shimmied up the wall and into the window. Her apartment was on the second floor so she only had one flight of stairs to climb.

"Hurry Lewis, hurry", she whispered to herself.

With her back against the wall she tiptoed to her apartment. The door was slightly cracked. She poked her head in and waited a few minutes. The place was a bit ransacked. "Damn", she said. She slid in with her back still against the wall and worked her way upstairs. The wall plant tickled her back. She smiled a litle bit and kept on moving. She sighed when she saw her bed. How she would love to crawl in it and sleep for days. With no time for such reflections she grabbed the biggest duffel bag she had and immediately packed up some clothes, leaving her make up behind so she wouldn't be so recognizable. Although she was sure Dyson could pick up her scent if needed, she didn't quite trust him not to hunt her down and turn her back over to the Ash.

"Ok Lewis, you have enough, get out of here".

This time she ran down the stairs and jumped through the window. Tired as she hit the ground, she slowly walked back to the car. Just as she tried to get in the drivers seat-

"Get all that you need?, a wide awake Aife asked

"Get in Dr., we have to go".

"I just had a small scuffle with a few LF thugs".

Lauren jumped in the back seat and threw her bag down. Aife floored it and they were off again. The streets were still empty other than a few homeless people relieving themselves. Aife looked at one of them knowing she needed to feed soon but kept on.

Lauren thought about her necklace, she left it behind when she went off with Taft but knew if she had it now, it wouldn't help. She knew Aife was her only hope, so they would have to stay together no matter what.

They parked so they could plot their next move.

"I can only imagine the stories you have heard about me, she smiled, most of it is a lie. But I love my daughter and that's why I am keeping you safe with me, I know how important you are to her".

"Yes I have heard stories of you but I thought they were all myths, yet here you are, Lauren looking over Aife, "in the flesh".

They had driven to the Dark Fae compund. "These clowns will be scared of me, and I will ask to see the Morrigan".

"I will tell them to tell her the succubus wants to see her".

"I am sure her pea brain will think it's Bo".

"Why are we here? Lauren asked.

"I know you're still a slave of the Light. I am going to see what Evony knows that can free you", Said AIfe.

Lauren sat stunned.

"Dr, you ready?

"Um yeah, yes I'm ready".

Lauren was nervous but she had to push all that aside.

"Tell your boss the succubus is here", Aife smiled.

Aife was escorted to The Morrigan's office. The Morrigan wasn't there so she was told to take a seat.

"I'd rather stand", she said.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the original succuslut", said a shocked Morrigan

"I know you are the Morrigan but insults like that will get your ass kicked", Snapped Aife

"Oh honey, honey, honey, I'd melt you faster than cheese on a hot grill, but if you want to try your luck be my guest".

They circled each other. Checking each other's clothes and hair like women do. The Morrigan was a lot shorter than Aife. But the succubus was not impressed at all.

"Still wearing that same tired ass wig I see", said a mocking Aife

"Still giving out instant death kisses like your baby succubus? The Morrigan snapped back.

"Oh sweetie, don't be jealous that Isabeau and me are to die for gorgeous and most important to you, daughter and granddaughter of the Blood King".said Aife.

"Hmmpf, well is there something you needed asked The Morrigan

"I thought I would drop in and check on the Dark Fae leader, plus I never need a reason to go where I please", said Aife

"Just like the unaligned succucslut", said The Morrigan

Aife punched Evony in the face and she stumbled backwards and walked towards the succubus again.

Evony was sizing up AIfe for so long she didn't notice Lauren.

"Tsk tsk Dr. you went from one succubitch to another".

"You wanted me dead. Aife won't hurt me.

"My my and on a first name basis too", Said Evony

"Ya know I really should give you the number to my old stylist, that dress went out of style at the turn of the last century", Aife said to Evony

"You are testing my patience succubus".

"Still haven't had the mole checked out huh", mocked Aife

"That's it, state your purpose or get out".

"Ok play time is over. I need to know what you know about getting the good Dr. free", said AIfe.

"Honey that's Light Fae bizness, I have no say. But if Lauren has decided she wants to switch up _again_ , I'd be glad to help", Evony winked.

"By the way where is that Bo bitch?

"You like breathing don't you Evony? Aife taunted.

The Morrigan stepped to her but stopped when she saw her eyes starting to flash blue.

"You can leave anytime now, Aife. I want the baby succubus, so I don't have time to play with you", said the Morrigan.

"Are you going to help us or not? Asked Aife

"Us? You two are an _us_ now? Evony asked.

"No we are not. Now tell me what you know about freeing her? Said Aife.

Lauren thought to herself Aife was quite practical and reeked of the same power and cofidence as Bo.

"The only thing that will free Dr. Lewis is death or cancellation of her agreement with the Ash. That's all I can tell you. Now get out", Said Evony

"Fine. Let's go Dr", Said Aife.

"Guess it's back to daddy or I bomb the Light Fae compound again", Aife laughed.

Lauren wanted to be free but she was not ready to see Bo or Trick again anytime soon. Lauren already knew what those impending conversations would consist of. They'd call her a turncoat. That is if she ever went back. Go back to what? This seemed her only way to freedom. So she finally concluded it was Aife or nothing.

Lauren and Aife drove right past Bo in their limo. She stormed into Evony's office.

"Where is Lauren? She asked

"Damn what is this? Day of the succusluts? Asked Evony

"What? Asked Bo

"You just missed succumommie dearest and the good Dr. Lewis", Said Evony

"Insult my mother again", Raged Bo.

"Simmer down succubus. I could tell you what they wanted but watching you run around like a pussycat in heat will be so much fun", Said Evony

"Tell me", Said Bo

"No. Buh-bye. Guards! Called Evony

Bo left and grew increasingly angry that Lauren hadn't contacted her yet. "She can't be that mad at me", Said Bo.

Lauren and Aife found an old Dark Fae house to crash for the night.

The next morning Lauren was up first. She had almost forgotten where she was. She looked around for Aife but didn't find her, the limo was gone too. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She massaged her neck, that couch was not comfortable at all. She showered and walked around the house. It was an old house but livable. She had no idea where Aife had gone and found some old science books to read on one of the shelves. The Dr. Always in geek mode.

Lauren heard a loud sound. She looked up and saw it was Aife, she had swapped the limo for a huge truck. It was black and dusty. "Well how many vehicles can she swap in one week? Lauren said laughing.

"Whew, I love it! said Aife.

They spent the next few hours plotting their next move.

There had to be someone they could contact for help. They could ask the Morrigan again but were sure she would still be steamed from Aife's last visit. Lauren was hungry and made herself a can of soup. The house was empty but at least they had canned goods and electricity.

Hours had gone by when Aife needed to feed again. She went out in search for her next feed. Lauren thought about Bo. She was starting to get lonely even with Aife as company. Other than Bo the gang didn't exactly feel like family.

Suddenly Lauren heard loud screams from outside. She went to look and saw two humans fighting Aife.

"Don't kill them", she shouted to the succubus.

"I just want their chi, I will let them live, we can't have two dead bodies in the yard, they will stink and draw attention to the house", she said.

Lauren felt bad. She was a Dr and never wanted anyone harmed but still she didn't quite trust Aife. When Aife was done, she checked them for a pulse and was relieved they were breathing. She knelt beside them until they came to, and then offered medical assistance but all they did was run. "Great", she said and hoped they wouldn't report them to the police.

"I told you I wouldn't kill them but you know we have to get going again Dr".

It was late evening so they went and packed up their materials. Lauren even grabbed a few cans so she would have something to eat along the way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The gang was at the Dal knocking back shots. It had been a while since Bo last saw Lauren and she was beginning to suspect she may not see her for a long time. Her mind struggled to come to grips with the fact that Lauren willingly left with her mother.

"Just hand me the bottle Trick", Said Bo when he came back around.

"Slow down Bobo, let me catch up", laughed Kenzi.

Bo was not in a laughing mood. She wanted to get wasted fast. Well as wasted as a Fae could get.

The phone rang and Trick stopped to answer it. He immediately dropped it on the ground.

"Trick? What's wrong? Bo asked

"The Light Fae compound was just bombed again", He said.

"Hale! Kenzi immediately screamed knowing that's where Hale was having a meeting.

"Oh now he's not dead", Said Aife walking in and dropping Hale's body to the ground.

"But he really should see a doctor. Is there a doctor in the house? Aife laughed as Lauren walked in behind her.

"Lauren? What the hell is going on? Asked Bo.

Clearing her throat. Lauren confirmed what Aife said. Hale's injuries were not life threatening.

"Hello again Daddy", Aife said.

"Aife what have you done?

"Now who said _I_ did anything? She laughed.

"You've done it before", Trick replied.

"Did what? She asked mockingly. I just brought your stooge to you", she said.

"Somebody bombed the Light Fae compound", Trick said.

"Why Aife?

Aife just stared at Trick.

"Tell me why Aife?

"I was bored? She laughed.

"Aife?

Lauren stood far off to the side. She only came in so she wouldn't be roadkill for Light Fae goons.

"Lauren? Bo called.

Lauren just looked at Bo. There was nothing she could say that would make her forget being left for dead at Taft's anytime soon.

"Lauren please say something", said Bo.

"Aife's right Hale won't die but he does need to be seen by a doctor", she said.

"Lauren talk to me", Said Bo.

"Talk to you? I put my life on the line for all of you and I don't even get a freaking thank you. I see all your other lovers are here so my services are not required tonight", Lauren snapped cocking her head to the side.

Seeing Bo was only making Lauren mad.

"Aife. We dropped Hale off. Can we go now? She asked.

"Well ok Dr. but let me get a few bottles for the road", She said.

Kenzi had grown beyond furious. She ran towards Lauren but Aife stepped in front of her and Bo stepped in front of Kenzi.

"Now Isabeau. You're not going to fight your mother are you?

"I just might if you harm Kenzi", She said.

Kenzi stepped around Bo and Aife grabbed her. Bo grabbed Aife and tried to suck her chi. But it backfired. Aife was wearing the amulet Lauren once gave Bo.

Bo was shocked. She never thought Lauren would protect Aife before Bo.

"Lauren? You're protecting her from me?

"No Bo. I am protecting you from her. Now Aife please. Let's go. I am tired of the scooby gang".

"No! You are not leaving her again", Said Bo grabbing Lauren's wrist.

"I know Hale is Fae but you really should get a doctor for him quickly", Lauren said.

"Too bad Hale. I would have felt sorry for you, had you granted my request for a sabbatical. Remember that? Lauren mocked.

"Lauren? Don't do this. You can't leave. You're still aligned with the Light Fae", Said Bo.

Lauren circled teased her neck with her fingers. "I don't feel my dog collar", she said.

"I won't let you go Lauren. I can't", Said Bo.

Lauren snorted. "Bo I won't be your slave and what you just said to me suggests that".

"No Lauren that's not what I meant", Said Bo.

"That's a problem you've always had Bo. You never say what you mean. You just expect the rest of us to guess and act accordingly", Said Lauren.

"All bow to Queen Isabeau", Lauren said.

Yawning Lauren walked out of the Dal telling Aife she would be waiting in the truck.

"Why are you doing this Lauren? Bo whispered to herself.

Trick told Aife she could not leave until they figured out who bombed the compound.

"You can't hold me here Daddy, you turned me over to the Dark Fae remember? She asked walking out to find Lauren.

"Mom! Bo screamed.

Once again Bo was left alone. Alone without her mother. Alone without Lauren. Of all the lovers she's had, she never quite felt the hole in her heart that she had when she and Lauren were at odds. She didn't know what she could do to make it right or if she really could just let Lauren go.

"Well bringing Hale here was a bit of genius. If we really wanted to kill people he would have been dead. Good way to show the Light Fae we spared their siren's life", Said Aife.

"Yes Hale is one of their golden boys like Dyson", Lauren laughed in disgust.

"You shocked me Doctor. I didn't know you knew how to make pipe bombs", Aife laughed pulling out of the drive way.

"I guess there is a lot we don't know about each other", Lauren replied.

"But yes, they are gonna have to find a new dog to wear their dog collar", Said Lauren pulling her Light Fae contract from the glove compartment. She set it on fire and threw it in the Dal's parking lot.

Bo had just run out hoping they were still there. She saw the small fire and went to investigate. She stomped out the fire and picked the paper up. She managed to read pieces of it but it was enough for her to know. She gulped. Lauren is now free...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Trick! Bo screamed running into the Dal.

"Bo?

"Look at this and tell me it's not legit", Bo said handing him the burnt contract.

"Bo? Where did you get this? He asked with his eyes widening.

"I found it in the parking lot. Lauren or Mom must have dropped it there", Bo said.

"Bo...

"No Trick, don't say it".

"It's legit Bo. Lauren is now free. This is the Ash's copy. He only kept one to ensure it didn't fall into the wrong hands", Said Trick.

"Shit! Bo screamed.

"Bo? This is what you wanted right? Asked Kenzi.

"Well yes. But Kenzi you don't understand. Lauren is free...unaligned..unprotected and she's gone with Mom. Oh geez", Said Bo burying her head in her hands

"Ohhhh balls. That is not good at all. I need a drink", Said Kenzi.

"There is nothing you can do to reverse it Bo. She's free", Trick said.

Bo snorted and buried her hands again.

"So. What do you want to do now? Asked Lauren.

"Well Dr. you are free. We can really have some fun now", laughed Aife.

Lauren laughed. It felt good to be free and Aife had helped her accomplish that in a matter of days. She could not help but feel grateful. She didn't love her or anything close to that, but she had a lot of respect for her now. This could be good for her. She was free. Free to build whatever life she wanted to build now. Go wherever she wanted without permission or a bodyguard tailored curfew.

"Yes! Let's go", Lauren screamed.

Bo's mind was rattling. What could she do? Lauren needs protection immediately. A human slave in the Fae world was one thing. But a free human in the Fae world was totally different. Bo gulped again thinking about Evony. When she heard this news she would most definitely go for the Doctor, just to stick it to Bo. "Shit", Bo said again under her breath.

She had no choice but to trust that Aife could protect Lauren. The thought alone sent shivers all up and down the succubus' spine. Her crazy, don't give a damn about any kind of rules mother and Lauren out there on the road. _Together_.

Lauren and Aife checked into a hotel. They decided on spare rooms. Lauren wanted a good nights sleep and a hungry succubus that needed to feed at odd hours would not be very accommodating.

Lauren plopped her bags on the bed. They had gone on a quick shopping spree or shopping free as Aife would call it. She longed for her first shower of freedom. The water was hot and refreshing. She stood there for almost 20 minutes just letting the water run. Washing the day off. Washing the Fae off. Washing her servitude off. "I'm gonna wash that shit right out of my hair", she started singing.

Across town Bo was showering at the same time. Her thoughts weren't of washing off her day. It was of Lauren seemingly washing her hands of the succubus. Well Bo at least.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid", Said Bo scolding herself.

"I just let Lauren walk out the door...again".

This was becoming an established pattern between the two. Either they walked away from each other peacefully or in a huff after an argument. Lauren was right. Bo never spoke her words properly. She just expected people to understand and follow her lead. All the succubus could do was go to bed and start to look for them early the next day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is the succubus? Said a man storming into the Dal.

"Can I help you? Trick asked approaching him.

"I'm sure you know the Light Fae compound was bombed last night and we want answers", the man said.

Trick recognized him. An Elder almost as old as Trick.

"If you will have a seat we can talk about this", Trick said.

"There is nothing to talk about. We were bombed and we need to find her".

"You need to calm down or you can leave my establishment", Said Trick

"Bring me the succubus and I will", the Elder fired back.

"Looking for me? Bo asked walking in with Kenzi.

"You're not the succubus I am looking for", said the Elder.

"I'm the only succubus you will find", Said Bo.

"The succubus I am looking for bombed the compound last night. She must be dealt with", the Elder said.

"Ok cuff me and stuff me", Bo said.

"What?

"I'm the one you're looking for", Said Bo.

"Bo", Trick said.

"No it's ok Trick", she said.

"This is not funny succubus. We are looking for your mother".

"Well I am the succubus that bombed it. So take me away", Bo snapped.

"Fine. As you wish", said the Elder gesturing the guards to come forth.

"Bobo?

"It's fine Kenzi", Bo winked.

Lauren woke up late that afternoon. She had never felt so rested in all of her life. She longed for a hot cup of coffee and bagels. There was a coffee shop a few blocks away. She showered and went to find Aife. She didn't answer her door. Lauren assumed she was off feeding somewhere or causing havoc. As she stepped out into the afternoon air, she took in the scents and sights. Stretching her body she walked gleefully to the coffee shop. It was busy but she managed to find a table in the corner. People were staring but she didn't care. Let them look.

"What can I get you? the waitress asked.

"Double espresso and a blueberry bagel with cream cheese", Said Lauren.

"I'll have the right out", the waitress smiled walking away.

Lauren watched kids play in a park across the street. They were running, and freely jumping. Freely. That was a foreign word to Lauren. How would she come to understand what it was like to be able to get up and go out and do anything she wanted? To not have to worry about men looking over her shoulders. Chauffeuring her from one Ash appointed assignment to another. Lauren was lost in her thoughts when Aife popped in the seat across from her.

"What are you doing here? Aife asked.

"Umm getting coffee", Lauren laughed.

"I thought we agreed to meet in the hotel lobby this morning", Aife said.

"Sorry I overslept", Lauren said reaching for her bagel as the waitress approached.

"Well Dr. had you answered the phone I so swiftly snagged for you, you would know word about the compound being bombed has gotten out and Bo was taken into custody", Said Aife.

Lauren reached her in pocket and noticed she had left her phone in her hotel room.

"In custody? Bo? Lauren almost laughed. Who's the slave now? She thought internally.

"Yes. We need to go. Now", Aife said.

"Fine. Let's go", Lauren said.

Aife watched Lauren slam her coffee and they rushed out and back to their hotel to quickly pack.

Lauren did notice Aife had called her. She knew the Light Fae were bastards and if they truly believed Bo bombed the compound they would beat her senseless until the succubus surfaced. She grabbed her gear and raced out of her room to Aife. They grabbed the first car they saw. They didn't have time to wait for the valet to get their other car.

"Aife you know we need an actual plan. We don't know where Bo is and we can't just up and walk in", Lauren said.

"Don't worry about it Doctor. I always plan ahead. I have a guy on the inside and he told me exactly where they are keeping her", Aife said.

"What about Trick? Doesn't he have people on the inside too? Lauren asked.

"Daddy has yes men. They can't scratch their asses without his permission. You've met Dyson right? Anyways, I have yes ma'am men. They are more loyal and won't hesitate to get their hands dirty at my request", Aife said.

"So we're just going to walk in and demand Bo be released? Lauren laughed.

"That's right. I am sure Isabeau will pitch a fit once she sees you and think I put you in danger. If I wanted to harm you, I would have left you in that bastard Taft's compound", Said Aife.

"How long had you been there? Lauren asked.

"Since the night I fought Isabeau. He took me in to be treated and when I was well enough he threw me in a cell. He tortured me for months. He wanted the most powerful Fae so he could take her DNA", Said Aife

"Bo", Lauren said.

"That's right. I couldn't give him Isabeau, so I gave him wolf boy", Aife said.

"You know he's in love with Bo", Lauren said.

"Who gives a damn. He's just a dog in heat", Aife said.

"He will likely be there trying to rescue Bo himself", Lauren said.

"He won't be able to, my guys have her under constant watch until I get there. I told them to neuter the wolf if he shows", Aife laughed.

Lauren raised her eyebrows and held in her laugh.

"I am going to cut the engine when we get close. I will call my guys and tell them to meet us at the back door. It will be a simple, walk in, get her and run out", Aife said.

"What about me? Lauren asked.

"What about you sweetie? You will be fine. Don't worry", Aife said.

They pulled up slowly to the compound. Aife drove the car slowly in the back and made her phone call.

"It's me. We're here. She still in the same cell?

"Yes ma'am, I have my eyes on her right now", the guard said.

"What's wrong. I don't like the sound of your voice", Aife said.

"There are other guards here, one's you don't have any control over", the guard.

"You worry too much just like the doctor here. We will be right in", Aife said hanging up the phone.

"Ready doctor?

"Yeah ok", Lauren said looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

Aife and Lauren had been escorted in but when they reached Bo's cell the guards had been switched out.

"These are not my men", Aife whispered.

"Damn it. I knew something would go wrong", Lauren said.

"Go get Isabeau. I've got this", Aife said.

Lauren walked into Bo's cell. She had been chained to a chair and her head was down. Lauren released her chains and told her it was time to go. Bo stirred but didn't wake up just yet.

"She's not waking up", Lauren said.

Aife walked in and looked at Bo. Lauren was right. She wasn't waking up but she still had a pulse. Aife picked her up and threw her over her shoulders.

"Let's go Doctor", Aife said.

Lauren stood in the cell watching them walk out. Aife turned around.

"Doctor, let's go", She said.

"How can you carry her like that? Lauren asked.

"Doctors. They just have to know _everything_ " Aife laughed.

The alarms had been pulled and they heard the sound of feet running. Aife's men were nowhere to be found. Five men ran at them with their guns drawn.

"Stop or we shoot the human", one guard said.

Lauren stopped in her tracks.

"We don't have time for this", Aife said.

Aife turned around taking Bo's hands into her own. "Come on Isabeau. Work with mama". She sent a pulse into Bo and both of their hands lit up as AIfe started her mass chi suck.

"How did you do that? I thought only Bo could", said Aife.

"I can too but mine is only stronger while touching Isabeau", Aife said.

They ran towards the exit and placed Bo in the back seat of the car.

"Bo should be checked out for injuries", Lauren insisted.

"She just needs to feed. We will find her some victims soon. We just need to wait for her to wake up", Aife said.

Lauren thought about it. There was one sure fire way to wake up the succubus but she didn't Aife to watch that show so she crawled in the back and gently spoke Bo's name a few times. The succubus finally started to stir and tried to pull Lauren in for a kiss. Lauren declined but gently rubbed her chin trying to get her to wake up completely.

"Bo? Bo you need to feed", Lauren said.

"How did I-u? Bo asked.

"We will explain it to you later Bo, but you need to feed first", Lauren said.

"We?

"Hi sunshine", Said Aife waving from the front.

"Mom? What? What have you done? Bo bristled.

"I rescued you with the good doctor here", Aife said.

"You-you put Lauren in danger? Bo snapped.

"Watch your tongue Isabeau. Besides what's the difference between that and you leaving her with Taft? Aife mockingly asked.

Bo had no answer.

"She needs to feed Aife", Lauren said.

"Aife you're calling her Aife now? A wide eyed Bo asked Lauren.

"Bo please. You need to feed and we are going to make sure you do", Lauren said

"Not to worry Doctor I see some food for her right now", Aife laughed pulling into a local bar parking lot.

"Hello boys. Look at my daughter. She's gorgeous right? Who wants to give her a kiss? Aife laughed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

They were ambushed. Bo was still too weak so Aife took them all on by herself. Lauren cradled Bo inside the car to keep her calm and the succubus from surfacing. It wasn't easy Bo's eyes had been the bluest Lauren had ever seen.

"Let me go", Bo whispered.

"No. I can't", Lauren said stroking Bo's back.

"Don't worry baby, mama is going to get you something to eat", Aife winked back towards the car.

One guy ran at Aife. She kicked him in the stomach and broke his leg while he was down. The next guy came up from behind her and grabbed her by the neck. She grabbed his neck and flipped him on his back, kicking him in the balls. While those two were crouching in pain the last 2 stood watching. One whispered something and they ran to Aife. She grabbed them both by the throat sucking their chi leaving just the right amount that she knew Bo needed.

"Dr. Lewis, bring Isabeau to me", Aife yelled towards the car.

Bo broke from Lauren's grasp and ran to the men. Taking them from Aife towards the ground and began her mini mass chi suck. Aife stood above her licking her lips in jealousy. Lauren watched her laughing at the scene.

"If these two ever wig out, I'm screwed", Lauren thought to herself.

When Bo was done they took the thug's car. A red four door Mustang Sedan with black tinted windows. Aife ran her fingers across the doors smiling as she did so. Inside she found a couple of cell phones and gave one of each to Bo and Lauren.

"Which one of you did it? Bo asked.

"Isabeau. What makes you think we actually did it? Aife asked.

"You had Hale and I know for damn sure he was at the compound", Bo snapped.

"Bo please calm down. None of us did it. You pay the right fool and they will do anything for you", Lauren laughed.

"Mom do you see? You're turning Lauren into a criminal", Bo bristled.

"Bo. Who said I paid him? Lauren asked.

"The bottom line Isabeau is we needed to get Lauren's contract and since our face's are both well known, we hired two very good Fae to do the job for us". Nobody will ever trace it back to them or us", Said Aife.

"I still have so much to teach you", Laughed Aife.

"But we need money", Bo said.

"Bo you're a succubus with the power to pulse people. Why do you ever need money? Aife asked.

"But we should pay for things", Bo said.

Aife grew silent then. She thought about all of the years she was locked up by the Dark Fae. Trick so easily turned her over when all she wanted to do was kill the bastards that took her mother, Isabeau's life. She gritted her teeth trying to stop her own succubus from surfacing. She felt like fighting again and they had long drove away from the stooges that had attacked them. They all thought that she was crazy and they would be correct too, she thought to herself. Losing her mom was something she hoped Isabeau wouldn't have to suffer with anytime in the near future. They had already lost so much time as it was.

Aife sped up the car. She had no idea where they were headed next but she sure was in a hurry to get there. Lauren had fallen asleep in the back seat while Bo poked around to see what else she could find in the car.

"Mom? Can you hear me? Asked Bo looking over at Aife who looked like she was daydreaming driving.

"Mom! Bo screamed as Aife nearly hit the car in front of them. She stopped and Bo offered to drive. She didn't like what was happening with Aife and wasn't sure she knew how to help.

"Don't ever chose a side Isabeau. It would make you a slave like the good doctor was", Aife whispered.

"Nobody will ever own me mom, or you again", Bo said assuredly.

Aife half smiled "Evony might have something to say about that".

"No she won't", Bo said softly.

"Evony is not all that powerful mom. She has weaknesses just like the rest of us", Bo said.

"I am sure I can find one or two of them so easily", Laughed Aife.

Bo was glad to see her mother's mental condition improve. She didn't like seeing her caged at Taft's compound and was carrying the guilt of her mother jumping in front of her to save her. She should have killed Taft with her bare hands for Aife and Lauren. Now here they all were. On a road trip to destinations unknown. She wondered if the compound bombing could really be traced back to Lauren and Aife. She needed to find out but wasn't sure how without asking them. Lauren was so protective of Bo in her own right. Telling Bo would put her in danger. She knew she wouldn't tell her and Aife just didn't seem to care as much about it. Bo wanted to call Trick but she didn't want him to know where they were and he would most certainly send Dyson to literally sniff around.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hours had passed and Aife had fallen asleep too. Bo had decided she would reach out to Trick but she would go and see him in person to see what was going on in the bombing investigation. She slowly drove up, parked and got out of the car.

She went inside and was thankful it wasn't busy which meant she could find time to talk to Trick. She took a seat at the bar and waited for him to make his way to her.

"Bo? What happened?

"They had me caged Trick. We...I Escaped", Bo said.

"I see", Trick said shaking his head.

"What's new with that? Bo asked quietly.

"They are still looking for Aife, Bo. They know it was a succubus", Said Trick

"How do they know for sure and why aren't you trying to protect her? Bo asked.

"There were many guards with smiley faces leading out of the compound. The same results as if you had chi sucked someone to death", Trick said worriedly.

"That doesn't mean it was mom", Bo snapped.

"Bo. You and Aife are the only succubus' in the area", Trick said.

"Did the guards actually die? Bo asked.

"No. But they are recovering", Trick said.

"Look Trick, I know it wasn't mom and even if it was, she must be protected", Bo said.

"Bo...

"No Trick. I left her once, I won't leave her or let her down again", Said Bo.

"Bo this is bigger than you or me. The Light Fae won't let this go unpunished", Trick said.

"If nobody died, how bad can it be? Bo asked.

"It's bad Bo and we really shouldn't be talking about this here", Said Trick.

They moved downstairs once Trick found someone to serve and watch the bar for him.

"Trick we have to protect mom at all costs. I won't back down from this", Bo said.

"Isabeau there isn't much we can do. We need Lauren to properly run the tests so we can rule Aife out for sure", Trick said.

"Trick! Be a dad for once. There should be doctors in the labs that should know how to run DNA tests. Geez", Said Bo shaking her head.

"Isbeau. There isn't much I can do", Trick said softly trying to calm Bo.

"Bullshit. You are the blood king. You can do a lot if you wanted to", Bo said walking out.

Just as Bo was walking towards the exit she heard a loud explosion. She ran out and saw the Mustang was on fire. She desperately screamed for Lauren and Aife. She looked as hard as she could from what the fire allowed her to see. She couldn't see anything.

"Fuck! No! No! No! Bo screamed falling to her knees.

Trick ran outside and was wondering why his granddaughter was in such hysterics it was just a car fire.

"Lauren and mom were in there Trick. They were both asleep when I came into the Dal", Bo cried.

"What? Trick screamed.

"They had rescued me and we were driving around until I decided to come here", Bo cried.

"I have the Light Fae fire and rescue on the way. We will know if they managed to get out", Trick said rubbing Bo's back trying to not drop tears of his own.

"They need to hurry Trick, or I'm going in", Bo snapped moving towards the car.

"Bo...you can't. Someone bring the fire extinguishers", Trick screamed into the Dal.

There was no consoling Bo. She stared at the car shivering with tears streaming down her face. Trick continued to rub her back. Eventually she shrugged so he would stop. She was barely able to control the succubus from surfacing. The fire and rescue weren't coming fast enough and the fire extinguishers were useless. Old things Bo thought to herself. Bo stood up and ran around the bar looking for a water hose. She couldn't find anything. So she decided to run a block hoping the surrounding businesses had one. It was all fruitless. By the time she made it back, the fire had been put out.

Bo ran up and Trick was walking slowly towards here.

"Bo...

"No. Trick.", Bo said.

Trick took a deep breath. "Bo they found two bodies", Trick said.

"No! You're lying Trick! Tell me you're wrong and you made a mistake", Bo screamed.

"Well we won't know for sure until the medical examiner finishes.", Trick tried to say as softly as he could but couldn't hide the fear in his voice. If Aife and Lauren were both dead, so was Bo.

"Bo..Bo come inside", Trick said.

Bo was lost. She wasn't moving at all except for breathing, blinking and tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes were a steady blue. Both human and succubus Bo were just devastated. She was on her knees staring at the car again. It was a big block of burned nothing. Nothing. That's what the succubus had left. She had her grandfather, Kenzi, Hale and Dyson. But she literally had nothing now. Her love was gone. Her mother was gone. Absolute nothing. Nothing to breathe for. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for.

Trick called Kenzi. He didn't tell her anything except that Bo needed her immediately. "Bring Dyson too", Said Trick.

Kenzi rolled up with Dyson and Bo was still kneeling in the same spot. The car had been removed and they both wondered what Bo was staring at because all they saw was nothing.

"Bobo? Kenzi asked

"Bo? Are you ok? Dyson asked touching her shoulder but she flinched.

"There was a car on fire. Bo thinks Lauren and Aife were inside", Trick said.

"No! Holy shit! Kenzi screamed inside not wanting to make it worse for Bo.

Kenzi knelt down beside Bo and started rubbing her back. Bo shrugged away from her too.

"Bo. Let's go inside", Kenzi said softly.

"Bo come on sweets, you can't stay here like this all night", Kenzi said.

Bo couldn't do anything. With all of her powers, she couldn't save them or bring them back. She should have kept driving. She should have asked them to come inside with her. She turned her head slightly remembering all the times she watched Lauren walk or run into the Dal. She was beautiful. She was brilliant. She was Lauren.

She had just found her mother again. Her blood. The mother she didn't know growing up. The mother she wanted to know now as an adult. Gone. Gone was her chance to learn all that she could from her about the succubus life. Her mother. She was nutty but she was hers. She was Aife's and Aife was hers.

The LF fire and rescue had done all they could do. They removed the bodies and headed for the compound. But who was going to run the tests and in a rush like the gang wanted them to? Lauren was the most brilliantly thorough doctor they knew. Who did they have now?

"Trick I will escort them and see that someone puts a rush on this. I wish Lauren...I'm going", Said Dyson bowing his head thinking of the doctor that saved his life and so many others making Taft a happy meal for him.

Trick and Kenzi continued to try and convince Bo to come inside the Dal. Bo refused. She remembered taking one last loving and longing look back at Lauren as she slept in the back of the Mustang. She missed her doctor. She smiled internally as she thought the doctor never actually slept much at all. She remembered Lauren falling asleep in her arms after a night of heated passion.

Lauren stirred, moaned and stretched. It had been hours since she fell asleep. She rolled over facing the succubus.

"Aife?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Aife what happened? Why are we here? Lauren asked.

"He's coming for Bo", Aife said.

"W...what? Who is? Lauren asked still trying to gather her bearings.

"Rainer. I'm sorry you may know him as the Wanderer. He's coming for her", Aife slowly said again.

"How do you know this? A wide eyed Lauren asked.

Aife recalled the nights events for Lauren:

She heard someone opening the car door. She assumed it was Bo. But it wasn't. It was Hugin and his idiot brother Munin. Munin had Lauren by her head. But Aife quickly jumped up and out pushing him away from the car. She picked up Lauren and carried her to safety. Then turned her back to the Wanderer's bastards.

Hugin ran up and tried to grab Aife. But she tripped him then picked him by his neck. She gripped it in her hands.

"Listen you little pissant, I know all about you and your brother. You tell that bastard he will not get my daughter and if you come anywhere near Isabeau or Lauren again, I will kill you", Aiife said.

"You don't want any part of this. You don't know who you are dealing with", Munin said.

"Oh honey. I know all about the Wanderer. Rainer. He can stay on that choo choo until the wheels fall off. He will not get my daughter", Aife said bristling.

"How do you know his name? Hugin asked.

"I used to run with him back in the day until he turned on me. Then I was locked away in the dungeons. He wanted to kill my father. Fuck that. I already lost my mother, I wasn't going to lose my father too. Stay away from us", Aife stated coldly again. Aife laughed "Imagine wanting to kill the man that could wipe out your life with his blood".

"But he needs Isabeau to break his curse", Munin pleaded.

"He won't get her! Aife said loudly.

"Then you leave us no choice. We will take the doctor in her place", Munin said motioning towards Lauren who was still passed out on the ground.

"Are you sure you want to touch her? Aife asked mockingly as she held Hugin's neck at the point of snapping it.

"I hate him anyways", Munin laughed.

"Wrong words sweetie", Aife said snapping Hugin's neck.

The succubus surfaced and lunged towards Munin. He all but wet his pants when he saw her eyes. Her hair was blowing wildly backwards and there wasn't any wind.

"Step away from the doctor. This is the last warning you will get", Aife mocked.

Munin stepped closer towards Lauren and that was it.

Aife lunged for him throwing him against the wall. His head slammed into the wall but he was still alive. His face turned red from embarrassment and he ran after Aife.

"Stop playing with this boy", Aife told herself.

She snapped his neck too and for good measure cut off his head with his own sword.

She then grabbed Lauren taking her further away from the car. Lauren had a small bruise on the back of her head.

"What did those bastards do to you? Aife asked Lauren but Lauren was still out.

She returned to the car. Picked up Munin's head with a rag and placed both bodies in the car. She threw a match on Hugin and scurried away. She nearly didn't make it to Lauren in time before she heard a loud explosion coming from the car. Smoke, dust and small rocks blowing everywhere.

"I only set them on fire. How did that happen? Aife asked herself smiling as she walked away. She and Lauren were still suspects in the compound bombing so she knew she had to get Lauren out of there and find a safe hiding spot.

Lauren picked up her phone and called the Dal. She knew Bo better than anyone. She would still be there if she really thought they were dead.

One of the bartenders answered.

"This really isn't a good time" The man said.

"I need to speak to Isabeau", Lauren said softly.

"She's not up for talking".

"Please get her. It's really important", Lauren said.

The bartender didn't know what to do. He knew Trick would be furiuos or fire him if he approached Bo in her emotional state about a phone call that could wait. So he went looking for Trick.

"Sir, there is a woman on the phone asking for Isabeau", He told Trick.

Trick was so distraught the first woman he thought about was his wife Isabeau. He shook it off and told him, he would handle the call.

"Hello?

"Trick...

Trick nearly dropped the phone. He knew that angelic voice anywhere.

"Lauren? He whispered as quietly as he could until he was sure it was her.

"We're ok Trick. Where is Bo? Lauren asked.

"Lauren she's devastated. She thinks you two are dead. Can you come here?

"If we come in the back way or sneak in through your lair. You know the Elders are still looking for us Trick", Lauren said.

"I know Lauren but you have to come and see Bo or we can bring her to you", Trick said.

"I don't even know where we are to be honest Trick. Hold on", Lauren said.

"We need to go back to the Dal or they can come here", Lauren told Aife.

"Tell them to bring Isabeau here", Said Aife scribbling down an address.

Lauren gave Trick the address.

"Lauren?

"Yes Trick?

"I'm glad you're still alive", Trick smiled.

"Thanks Trick. See you guys when you get here", Lauren said.

It had been almost 2 hours. Lauren had thought about Bo. She knew they would be struggling to get Bo to go anywhere. She knew she would be beyond devastated. She loved her mother and deep down beyond their problems she knew Bo loved Lauren too.

Aife had rented 2 adjoining motel rooms. She wanted to make sure Lauren had her own privacy and Aife knew she would need to feed later that night. Shew knew there were still threats out there for all of them and she needed to keep her wits about her. Isabeau was still going to be a wreck when she saw them.

There was a knock at the door. Aife and Lauren were making faces and gesturing for the other to asnwer.

"You're her mother, you answer", Lauren whispered.

Aife slowly opened the door to Trick. His face was filled with tears at seeing his daughter. Alive. He hugged for a bit and hen slowly walked in looking for Lauren. He wanted to make sure before he brought Bo in. The succubus was still raging inside of Bo.

"Lauren the succubus has been raging in Bo for hours. I just wanted to warn you before she comes in here", Trick said.

"I understand Trick", Lauren said softly.

Trick squeezed her hand and Aife's before he went outside to get Bo. He had Kenzi watching her.

He opened the door and waved for Kenzi to bring Bo in. Kenzi's eyes were puffy. She had been crying too. She slowly grabbed Bo's hand.

"Bobo. Come with me", Kenzi said softly.

Bo turned her head to Kenzi. She understood what she was saying but the succubus was still in control. The human in Bo had fought hard for hours to keep her from destroying everyone and everything.

Slowly they walked. Kenzi was starting to cry again. She knew what they were here for and she knew Bo would be emotinal all over again.

Bo walked in behind Kenzi. Kenzi smiled softly at Lauren and Aife.

The room fell silent for minutes as everyone stood watching Bo. She had walked in but stood in one spot. The blue in her eyes was blazing rapidly.

Aife approached Bo slowly. Although she too was a succubus she knew Bo had more power than she did.

"Isabeau..", Aife whispered.

Bo flinched but that was all she did.

"Isabeau", Aife whispered again. She wanted to touch her but knew better.

Aife walked over to Lauren who had tears in her eyes.

"Try doctor", Aife whispered.

Lauren hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath and approached Bo.

"Bo", She whispered.

Bo flinched a little but didn't move.

"Bo", Lauren said softly again.

Bo bit her lip but stayed as she was. Stiff in the middle of the room.

"Keep trying", Kenzi quietly encouraged Lauren.

Lauren took Bo's hand and called her name again.

Bo's hands were cold and clammy. She was shaking too.

"Bo it's me", Lauren said.

The succubus was still on the surface. Her eyes a sparkling blue.

Lauren knew of two other ways to try and bring Bo out of it, she tried the first one.

She slowly took Bo's head in her hands and kissed her. She didn't respond. Lauren smiled and tried again. This time Bo responded. Their kiss was long and passionate. Bo closed her eyes and pulled a little chi from Lauren. She pulled back and her brown eyes had returned.

"Lauren? Bo was crying again while stroking Lauren's face.

"It's me sweetie. We're ok", Bo said gesturing towards Aife.

Bo looked to Aife and back to Lauren. She lunged for Lauren kissing her.

Lauren pulled back. "Bo we have so much to talk about".

Aife motioned to all of them. "We all do".

They all have smiled at each other. This was going to be a long night.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren was thinking about Taft. She was nearing her breaking point with Bo when he showed up. He seemed nice and seemed interested in her work. _Too_ interested now that she looked back on it. She was glad she was able to turn him into a Cabbit so he would be easy pickings for Dyson. As a Doctor she never condoned loss of life as she had indirectly killed many, but Taft was justified in her mind. He would have stopped at nothing trying to turn every human he knew into a Fae hybrid. She and Bo have so much to talk about but the new threats once again put them on the back burner just like the Dawning and every case Bo helped with.

Bo was thinking about Lauren. Just hours ago she thought the woman was dead. But here she was warmly wrapped in Bo's arms. She had no idea what the hell happened but she was sure she would find out and soon. She and Lauren need to talk and hopefully she would get _those_ answers too. Then there was Aife. Bo had left her with the Cabbitt thinking Aife was on the brink of death. She had forgotten that her mom was a succubus and could easily feed to heal? Now she and Lauren seemed to be bosom buddies. What the hell is that all about? Bo asked herself.

Lauren had started a pot of coffee for the group. This was indeed going to be a long night rich with conversations.

"Who wants to go first? Trick asked.

Aife didn't hesitate. "Rainer is coming..was coming for Bo. I stopped two of his goons. They are the ones that burned in the car fire".

"Aife what did you do? Trick asked.

"I just set one on fire and the rest was a loud explosion", She said.

Trick shook his head but Aife wasn't done.

"Tell us...them daddy", Aife said.

"Tell what? Trick asked quizzically.

"About Rainer. You and I both know you know. Now tell them", Aife said bristling.

"Aife...",

"Now daddy".

Bo was drinking from her coffee cup. She always suspected Trick knew more than he ever told her. Now he was cornered with nowhere to run.

"Fine. Rainer was a pain in my ass. He kept defying everything I was trying to do so I had to make an example of him", Trick said.

"He's not the only one you made an example of. But please, continue", Aife said.

"As the Blood King, he was causing me more and more trouble. After a while I conspired with Tamsin to get him. She was supposed to deliver him to Valhalla but she failed. I didn't learn about this for years", Trick said.

"Bullshit. You're the Blood King. You knew a lot more than that", Aife fired back.

"Look guys. This is getting us nowhere. If someone is coming for me, we need to stop him now not taking a stroll down memory lane", Bo said.

"She's right", Lauren said.

"Rainer can't be a threat. I cursed him to ride the Death Train", Trick said.

"Well he came pretty close to getting Isabeau", Aife fired back.

"Rainer is Dark Fae. The Morrigan would tell us if he somehow escaped", Trick said.

All three women laughed. To be the Blood King. Trick could be so dense.

"She won't tell us anything. But if she has something on him, we need to get it", Bo said.

"Isabeau did you not hear me? He's on a train there is no way he's getting off", Trick snapped.

"Well if he can send these goons mom referred to, he has some pull here", Bo said.

"The Dark archives", Lauren whispered.

Aife laughed. "Damn I was so close earlier. Had I known...", Aife said looking at Trick.

"Aife! Trick snapped back.

"Ladies? Shall we? Aife asked.

"Now? Bo asked.

"She won't know we are coming", Aife said.

"Mom we need a plan", Bo replied.

"Honey I don't do plans. I just show up and take what I want", Aife laughed.

"She does. I've seen her", Lauren said.

"She could melt you though", Bo said.

"She won't get the chance succubus. Now if you're done stalling, let's go", Aife said.

"Be careful", Trick yelled as they were all walking out.

Aife didn't lie. She didn't need a plan. She drove them to the compound and they got out at the front gate. Once they dispatched of the guards, Bo and Lauren made their way to the archives while Aife went after Evony again.

Aife marched in unannounced. Evony was sitting at her desk barking orders to her assistant.

"What the hell do you want now? Evony asked.

"Settle down. I am just here for a visit", Aife said.

"Guards see her off of my property", Evony said.

"They won't touch me", Aife laughed.

"And why not? Evony asked

"Because they are my guards", Aife laughed.

"What do you mean your guards? Evony asked with her eyes widening.

"They are working for me and have been for a while", Aife laughed.

"Bullshit", Evony said.

"I don't bullshit. Guards! Aife said.

Before Evony knew it. Her hands were chained behind her back.

"Now we can have a little chat", Aife laughed.

"I have nothing to say to you. I am your boss, remember that", Evony mocked.

"Oh honey you're a bitch with a fancy title. None of that impresses me", Aife said.

"You should be. Once I get free. Your life is over", Evony smirked.

"You can't kill me and you won't", Said Aife stepping towards Evony

 _The Archives_

"What should be we looking for? Bo asked.

"I say we take it all", Lauren laughed.

"That's a good idea but how do we get it all. There is only two of us", Bo said.

"Six of us", Aife said walking in.

"Guards, help my daughter and the good doctor gather those books", Aife ordered.

"Mom we have no way to get all of this out of here", Bo said.

"Isabeau I told you I don't plan anything but trust me, we will get all of it", Aife laughed.

"And...Evony", Bo asked.

"She's _resting_ ", Aife smiled wildly.

"Ohhhh k", Bo said rejoining the others collecting the books.

They heard a truck nearing the exit.

"Load the truck", Aife ordered the guards.

The guards had the truck loaded at rapid speed. Aife was satisfied and told them she would be back.

The ladies were off again. They couldn't go to the Dal as they were sure Trick had turned in for the night. Aife had thought of her old hideouts. So she drove them to an abandoned warehouse that she had stocked with comfortable chairs and beds if needed.

"We need to get something to eat for Lauren and we should feed soon too mom", Bo said softly.

"Bo. I'm fine", Lauren said.

"Eat something for me Lauren, please. We can get takeout since we're out", Bo said.

Aife pulled into a pizza parlor and Bo jumped out.

Bo returned with two large pizzas and drinks.

"You did it, didn't you? Aife laughed.

Bo tried to hold in her smile but answered "Yep".

"Told you sweetie, we don't always need money", Aife laughed.

They arrived at the warehouse. Aife had it guarded too. She hadn't been there for years but knew her men would keep it in usable condition. It looked drafty but it was warm enough for them to work etc.

"Lauren eat", Said Bo pointing at the pizza as she poured Lauren something to drink.

Lauren was warmed on her insides. The succubus was being attentive. She could deduce that it was out of concern for what they had all just gone through with the fire, but she knew better. This was more than Bo being concerned.

Bo and Aife flipped through the books and weren't having much luck. They had about 30 books in all. Bo laughed internally thinking they had just literally robbed Evony blind.

Aife had as much patience as Bo and threw the book she was currently holding.

"Nothing about that bastard or how we get to him before he gets to Isabeau", Aife snapped.

Lauren had finished her meal and started in on the stack was designated hers.

Bo watched Lauren closely knowing she had to be getting tired. She and Aife could go for hours but Lauren was human and would need to rest at some point.

"Lauren...

"I'm fine Bo", Lauren smiled hearing the corcern in Bo's voice.

"If you need coffee there is a pot on the stove and coffee on the shelves", Aife pointed.

"Mom how old is that coffee? Bo laughed.

"It's good coffee Isabeau", Aife said.

Bo looked at the date on the coffee and it was still good like Aife said.

"I don't plan. I just make it happen", Aife said.

Bo started a pot while Lauren and Aife continued their research.

"I got something! Lauren yelled.

"Yeah? What's that? Bo asked softly.

Lauren could go off in geek mode. She knew Bo loved it but Aife wouldn't care much for it.

"There is mention of a queen and a king", Lauren started.

"Bo. Bo would be the queen. She's light and dark", Aife said.

"I'm what? Bo asked.

"I'm light because of Trick. You're dark because of your father. Hades", Aife said.

"Mom! Why didn't you mention this to Trick? Bo asked.

"Isabeau. You really are new to the game. Trick can be shady even as the Blood King", Aife said.

"When your grandmother was murdered. He refused to lift a finger to avenge her death. I wasn't going to stop. I went out and attacked and killed everyone that I felt was responsible. I asked him over and over and over again to help. He wouldn't do it. It was like mom meant nothing to him", Aife snapped.

"Mom...

"Isabeau let me finish", Aife said.

"Ok", Bo smiled warmly.

"Anyways I went out and took lives almost on a hourly basis. If they didn't confess or have answers I wanted, they were dead. So many of them begged for their lives but I heard stories that mom begged for hers too. So what was the life of a stranger compared to hers, nothing. I reached a point where I was going after the Elders next. Blackthorn wanted me dead or imprisoned. I went to Trick again for help and all he did was had me cuffed and taken away by the Dark Fae Elders. I spit in his face as I was carried away. He turned his head and watched me taken away like I was just a common criminal", Aife said.

"Mom I...

"I'm not done yet", Aife snapped back.

"I couldn't tell you any of this at the Dal. Trick knows it all and I am sure he wouldn't tell you any of it. He wants to keep you close knowing you're the most powerful out of all of us", Aife said.

Lauren and Bo were both looking at her like she was telling them a nursery rhyme. They knew Trick could be secretive but his own daughter?

Bo gulped. "And Daddy?

"He rescued me from the dungeons, long enough to torture me worse than they did". Aife bowed her head. "I was raped Bo. You're the result of my rape. He knew I was Trick's daughter and conceiving you no matter how disgusting would make him a very powerful heir", Aife said.

Bo nearly fell to her feet but Lauren hurriedly pushed a chair behind her. She went to get Bo a drink of water to comfort her.

"Bo...", Lauren said softly handing her the cup.

"He handed my mother over to be raped", Bo said angrily as her eyes flashed blue.

"That bastard", She screamed.

Lauren didn't know what to do. Bo was devastated and Aife was in tears from watching Bo.

Bo honestly didn't know who angered her most. But she knew she wanted revenge. She thought about all the times Trick and Dyson lied to her. They were as guilty as Hades was. She knew she couldn't go back to them anytime soon. She would depend on Lauren and Aife to help her but she had to protect them at all costs.

"It's Bo. Bring your ass here and don't you dare say anything to Trick", Snapped Bo.

"Bo? I don't even know where you are?!

"You're a cop. Trace the damn number", Bo fired back.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren sat at a makeshift desk going over the books they had gathered from the compound. Whomever it was that Bo had called was taking their time getting there. Lauren raised her head up long enough to check on Aife and Bo. They each took turns going out to feed. Aife licked her lips like it was the best she ever had. Lauren got lost in her feelings again. As much as she loved her succubus she still felt the sting of not being enough to help Bo feed. She mostly felt like an appetizer to Bo's main course.

Bo walked over to Lauren. "Lauren it has been hours you need to eat and rest", Bo said.

"I will in a bit", Lauren said softly.

Bo nodded and walked back over to Aife.

Lauren buried her head again in her research. Eat and rest. How often had she put both on the back burner in her studies trying to help the succubus with the Boogeyfae of the day. She _had_ to help. She _had_ to be Bo's shero in order to feel like she was worthy of the succubus. The Fae didn't understand they took whatever scraps Bo was willing to give. Kenzi understood a little but she wasn't on Bo's menu of lovers.

Within two steps of stepping into the warehouse the cop found herself pinned to the wall.

"What the hell did you do? Bo grilled angrily.

"Bo? Calm down", Tamsin snapped back.

"Do not tell me to calm down. You and I both know you set me up as rat bait for the Wanderer", Bo said.

"Isabeau. That is not how you pin someone to the wall", Aife laughed.

Bo stepped back for a second and Aife had used her force and pinned Tamsin against the wall in a X formation.

How? Bo wanted to ask but knew now wasn't the time.

Lauren had looked up long enough to see what was going on. She laughed on the inside. She had no sympathy for the Valkyrie, remembering their last encounter. "Who's laughing now? Lauren mocked internally. Another one of Bo's happy meals. Lauren shook her head and read on.

"Tell me Tamsin", Bo snapped loudly trying to contain the succubus within.

"I didn't expect you to be real Bo", Tamsin pleaded.

"Yeah well she is", said Aife walking towards Tamsin.

"Look Tamsin you better tell everything you know right now. I can't control my mother and we all know she can be batshit crazy at any minute", Bo said.

Tamsin looked at Aife. The succubus was near the surface with her eyes flashing blue and back to normal. When Aife spoke it was almost identical to Bo when she's in mass chi succubus form.

"You don't scare me", Tamsin snapped.

The succubus raged forward. She had Tamsin by the neck within seconds.

"Look I don't give a damn about anyone but Isabeau and the good doctor since she's most important to Bo's future. So you better talk or your last life with be here quicker than you think" Aife said with a deathly stare in her blue eyes.

"How did you-

"Stop stalling", Aife screamed

Tamsin felt the heat of the succubus hands. They were warm against her neck. She felt a light turn of her neck and finally spoke.

"Bo was supposed to be with the Wanderer by now. She has no choice. He is coming for her and none of you can stop him. Not even blondie sitting over there", Tamsin mocked towards Lauren.

"Did you just threaten Lauren? Aife asked with her eyes almost navy blue.

"I...

"Mom don't", Bo said stepping forward.

"She's bullshitting us Isabeau. She knows more than she's telling us. Maybe I should track down Acacia", Aife taunted.

"You. You know her? Tamsin asked.

"You bet your ass sweetie", Aife laughed.

"You can't go after her", Tamsin pleaded.

"I can't? Aife laughed.

"Can't is not in my vocabulary", Aife mocked back.

"You can't! Tamsin spat in her face.

The succubus stepped back and forward again. This time she had Tamsin's neck in a tighter hold. She reached around and managed to pull out a piece of hair.

"Well tsk tsk. Seems like your last life is coming. Why don't I just take this one and wait for you to come back and take that one too", Aife laughed.

Tamsin swallowed hard.

"What's it going to be? Aife screamed.

"He wants Bo", Tamsin started.

"Well duh bitch, we know that part", Aife snapped.

"That's all I can tell you", Tamsin said.

"Fine", Aife said walking towards Tamsin releasing her from her wall prison.

"Well that was a whole lot of nothing", Aife said turning towards Bo and Lauren.

"What did you do to her? Bo asked.

"Nothing she won't recover from. Get rid of her though. I don't trust her", Aife said going to wash her hands.

"You better get out of here Tamsin. I can't keep you safe and you really don't deserve it since you put us all in danger", said Bo.

Lauren was still going over the books. She had totally zoned out on the other's activities. She got up to stretch carrying a book she had just picked up as she was reading it with her. A card fell out. It said the Wanderer on the back. She picked it up but when Tamsin fell to the floor it startled the doctor in her and she dropped it. When she went to pick it up smoke appeared. She called out for Bo as the smoke was starting to swirl around.

"Good night Lauren", Bo smiled over her shoulder.

"Bo! Lauren cried out.

Bo went over and as she was trying to pick up the card, the smoke started swirling around Bo. Lauren noticed what was happening and ran to Bo pushing her the ground. Bo hit her head on the ground. She looked up and the smoke had all but consumed Lauren.

"Lauren! Aife screamed running from the sink.

Bo stood up to help but she was too late. Lauren was gone and all that remained was the card swirling on the floor in the wind. It had a man and Lauren's image on it. Lauren was dressed in her lab coat and slacks. Something she was not wearing when the remaining trio last saw her.

"I love you Bo", was heard as the last of Lauren disappeared.

Bo let out a scream that shattered all glass and shook the building. She took a deep breath and turned back to Tamsin.

Tamsin was trying to run out but the succubus caught her.

"You will tell me everything you know. I don't give a damn about your first, second or last life", Said Bo literally spitting in Tamsin's face.

"Screw it. Let's take her out now. She had her chance ", Aife said.

"We can't just yet. Maybe when we're done with her", Bo snapped in her succubus voice.

Aife laughed. "Girl you better talk and quick because _this_ succubus is out of even my control".

Lauren was on a floor that felt like it was moving. She sat up and noticed it was a train. This must be the choo choo Aife was referring to she said looking around. Standing to her feet she looked around. The car was clean as if it was brand new. Tables neatly set for the next meal. All she could hear was the engine of the train. She walked forward towards the next car door and she followed that pattern through several doors. When she reached the next car there was a lady cleaning it up.

"Hello? Lauren called out

"He cannot be disturbed", The lady said in a rehearsed voice.

"He who? Lauren asked looking around.

The lady turned around looking Lauren up and down.

"You're not who he wants. It doesn't matter though. You're stuck here now".

"I'm what? Lauren asked.

"You're stuck here dearie", the lady said.

"How am I stuck here? The train stops doesn't it? Lauren asked.

"No. It never stops".

"What am I supposed to do now? Lauren asked.

"You can have my job. I've been doing it for years and am ready to retire", the maid said.

Lauren laughed "This had to be a joke. Some kind of Wanderer hocus pocus".

"I assure lady it is not. When you get used to that, it will get easier for you", the maid said.

"Well when _can_ he be disturbed? Lauren asked.

"You're a human, you can't go to him but he can come to you, if he ever wishes to. I am human too and I have never seen him, he never came for me", the maid said.

"Then how do you know he exists? Lauren

"The old maid before me. Told me all about him just before she withered away and died".

'What the hell? Lauren asked herself.

"No dear. Not quite", the maid said replying.

"I'm really stuck here? Lauren asked.

"You are unless he releases you or the succubus comes and does it herself", the maid said.

"Bo".

"The succubus", the maid said.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Trick! Get the hell out here" Bo yelled dragging Tamsin in the Dal with Aife following close behind.

"Isabeau. Don't you ever speak to me in that tone again especially in front of customers and other Fae", Trick said coming out of his barrel room.

But when he saw the succubus even the Blood King backed up.

"Bars closed. Everybody out! Trick yelled.

"What happened? Dyson asked.

"I don't know I've only seen her like this in super succubus form. The night she brought you back from the dead", Trick said looking Bo up and down. He knew this was not good and considering Lauren wasn't with them, it was all but confirmed. He looked to Aife for help but she was no use as she was currently downing a bottle of his best wine.

"Bo. What happened?

"Lauren happened. She's gone", Aife said downing more wine.

"No she's not gone. You and this bitch are going to help me get her back", Bo snapped at Trick.

"Tamsin? Trick asked

"Duh yeah, Tamsin", Bo snapped again.

"Bo...

"Don't Bo me and stop stalling", Bo said.

Trick said Bo again and Bo dropped Tamsin to the ground. She started walking towards him. Trick was retreating.

"Bo! Calm down! Dyson screamed.

"Oh honey the only one that can tame that succubus is hotpants", Kenzi said walking in.

Trick looked at Bo walking towards him again. She didn't say anything but her eyes were saying plenty. The succubus was nearly in complete control.

"Where is he Trick? Bo slowly asked.

"Trickster you better say something and soon", Kenzi said.

"Bo! I don't know exactly", Trick pleaded.

"Bullshit. You're the Blood King", Bo snapped.

"Aife? Trick called.

"You want my help daddy? Aife laughed. "This is all your doing", she said.

"Bo you wouldn't attack the Blood King", Trick said circling around the pool table as quickly as he could.

"Try my patience any further and I will", Bo bristled.

 _The Train_

The maid had tried to make the train as comfortable for Lauren as she could. She felt sorry for her. She wouldn't wish this suffering on anyone.

Lauren was in her room. "Think Lewis think. How do I get to this bastard? It had been what felt like a week to Lauren since she first set foot on this train. She knew somewhere and somehow Bo was fighting to come and get her. But why should the succubus rescue her all the time? She can take care of herself. Bo's life was far more important anyways, that's why she shoved her out of the way. The maid is nice Lauren thought. She reminded Lauren of herself. A slave. This lady had no way to ever be free again if what she said was true. If she could never leave how did she get here to begin with? Who would have left such a sweet soul here cleaning a train that never seemed dirty because Lauren never saw anyone else on this train.

"What a dirty bastard he must be", Lauren thought.

 _The Dal_

Bo was still stalking Trick. He stalled as much as he could but he knew he was running out of excuses and needed to talk to Bo so the succubus would stand down.

Aife had gone back to their hideout. She looked through the books again and found nothing but prophecies. She needed real facts not faery tales. She wanted another one of those cards. That's how Lauren vanished surely there had to be more somewhere. She found a box with Bo's name on it. She picked it up and hurried back to the Dal.

Bo was still stalking Trick. For all his powers as the Blood King. He seemed cowardly to the succubus. She always knew he knew more than he ever shared with any of them. They were like a game of human chess to him. Puppets at his command. But no more. Bo had enough of this bullshit. If he was powerful than so was she. He didn't seem at all concerned that Lauren was missing. All he looked like was a running troll. A liar licking his lips and searching his brain trying to come up with more lies. She glanced over at Tamsin who was now sitting on a bar stool then she glanced back at Trick. She was done.

"I should have known you wouldn't care to help with Lauren. She's only a human to you but she's everything to me. When I see mom, I don't see you, I see my grandmother. I see strength not cowardice. That bitch there, you taught her well, you are both backstabbing cowards", Bo said pointing to Tamsin.

"Bo! Tamsin said.

"Get out", Bo said.

"What? You can't make me leave", Tamsin said.

"Oh? This is my grandfather, so anything of his goes to me. Well everything but his coward traits", Bo snapped.

"Isabeau! Trick said.

"Don't you ever call me that again", Bo said snapping her head in his direction.

"Bo listen to me, I would help you if I could", Tamsin pleaded.

"I told you to get out and do not come back", Bo said sharply.

"Tamsin, please go", Said Dyson.

"Fine! Tamsin snapped walking out.

"Bobo calm down. I am sure you don't mean anything you are saying. You're just upset about Lauren and I understand, but we need all of them", Kenzi said.

"No we don't Mackenzie", Bo said slowly

"Mackenzie? Wow. Ok Bo", Kenzi said shaking her head.

 _The Train_

The sky had turned dark and the lights on the train were brighter. Lauren was tired and hungry. She knew she should have eaten something when Bo asked her to. She wanted to sleep but didn't trust this man the maid kept referring to, not to attack her, or throw her off. She sat at a table with her head propped on her hand. She would nod off and wake up when she heard the train whistle. She had learned that was when it crossed another stop but wouldn't stop. She did drink some water that had been set out for her but that was it. There were coffee pots and fresh danish set out for her but she declined all of it. Lauren never cared much for anyone's baking but her own and coffee was dark enough for anyone to slip something in it. The maid had retired for the night when she brought the food in. The lady never changed clothes and Lauren wish she could at least wash up but undressing was out of the question.

"Come on Bo", Lauren whispered before she nodded off again.

What seemed like an hour had passed and it was suddenly daylight. The sun peeked through puffs of clouds. It almost looked like they were on a airplane. Lauren was up and walking from car to car. She had nothing else to do. No wifi. No TV. Just cars and cars of the same beds, coffee and foods.

Lauren took off her jacket and carried it over her shoulder. At least the train was warm. But she still felt chills run down her spine from time to time. Nighttime had come again.

She arrived at one door that she couldn't open. She tried many times and failed. Finally giving up she turned to walk off. Just as she was about to open the door at the other end of the car, the previous door swung open.

"What? The guy screamed.

Lauren walked back towards him and her eyes were red hot.

"How dare you try to come for Bo", She bristled.

When she got close to him, he wiped his eyes.

"Sleepy? Lauren mocked

"No. I can't see you, you're shining too bright. You're obviously not Bo", He said.

"No. You failed at getting to Bo", Lauren laughed.

"No matter. She will come and we will fulfill our destiny".

Time to taunt the bastard Lauren thought. "Oh yes. She will come. For me", Lauren fired back.

"You seem like a nice human. But you have no idea who you're messing with. My name is Rainer. Bo and I go way back", He said.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. My name is Lauren and I don't give a damn how old you are. Bo is mine".

Rainer laughed. This human had nerve. She made a huge mistake coming here. His smoke was only meant for Bo and humans never leave this train.

 _The Dal._

"Isabeau", Aife called walking in.

Bo snapped her head in her mother's direction.

"Sweetie this box has your name on it. I think you should open it", Aife said.

"No Bo don't open it", Trick said.

"No? Blood King? If you say no then that means yes to me", Bo said.

"Bo maybe you should listen to Trick", Dyson said.

"Listen to him? Like you do as his good little puppy? Bo laughed.

"Bo what the hell is wrong with you? Dyson.

"Um hello Scooby Doo? Lauren's missing duh", Kenzi said.

Aife walked over and gently set the box on the bar top as Bo joined her.

"It has a very old lock", Bo said.

"No probs BoBo. Gimme a sec", Kenzi said bouncing over.

Bo managed a smile. She had almost forgotten Kenzi's skills.

"Bo I'm begging you not to open that", Trick yelled

"Well you won't help. So apparently I'm helping myself", Bo said.

"Bo you have no idea what's in it or what will happen", Dyson said.

"If you have another idea, share it or shut the hell up", Bo said angrily.

"Bo! Dyson said.

"I get your bullshit Dyson. It's the same as Trick's. You are both waiting for Lauren to die because you think that will automatically point me back in your direction. But you're both wrong. I will never love you like that again. Lauren _is my_ choice for as long as she lives, not yours. Now help or back the hell up". Bo said.

"I tried Trick", Dyson said heading to grab a beer.

"Got it Bo", Kenzi said.

"Thanks Kenzi", Bo smiled at her friend. The only friend besides Aife that she had left in the room.

 _The Train_

Lauren hadn't seen Rainer in a while. She found it funny, that he couldn't see her very well. A human. He couldn't see a human. It made her wonder though since the maid said she never if rarely saw him either. She heard a door opening.

"I'm back", Rainer said.

"What's with the shades? It's dark out", Lauren laughed.

"I told you. I can't see you, you're too bright. But I can make out your image now. Ahhh you are the human doctor indeed", He said.

"What do you want with Bo? Lauren asked directly.

"That is none of your concern. Since you can't stop me", He laughed.

"I can and I will", Lauren said.

"You are not capable", He said.

Lauren laughed. "You can't even look at me without sunglasses so how will you stop me?

"I have the ability to see into the future. Whatever you try. I will see it", He said.

"Unless you're wearing sunglasses you won't see me coming", Lauren laughed again.

"You're cocky for a human", He said.

"Not cocky. Just sure of myself", Lauren said.

Lauren remembered some of the passages she did manage to find in the archives books. She knew a little about him. But nothing about what he needed Bo for.

"Coffee? He offered.

"Hell no. You might be trying to poison me", Lauren said.

"No this is not Hell", He said.

"I am sure it has been for the maid I met", Lauren said.

"She has never seen me so how would I know her sorrows", He said.

"She cleans for you. Although I'm not sure what she cleans since you two are the only one's I've seen so far", Lauren said.

"It's her job, whether it's clean or not". He said.

"Let her go", Lauren said.

"She will be set free once Bo comes for me and...

"And what? Lauren asked.

"It won't matter to you much", He said.

"Bo matters to me", Lauren snapped.

"You should try to forget about her. She's mine", He said.

"Is that right? Lauren said walking towards him.

Rainer started screaming.

 _The Dal_

Bo had opened the box only to discover there was a glass with black smoke inside.

"What the hell is this? Bo asked Aife.

"Smoke it seems", Aife answered.

"Well the last time we saw black smoke...", Bo said trailing off.

"If you don't try I will", Aife said softly.

"No. No. I will do it", Bo said.

"Stand back everyone", Bo said.

"Bo you can't", Tamsin screamed.

Bo looked at Tamsin in a mocking but threatening way.

Bo took the lid off and stood back herself to allow time for the smoke to be released.

A blonde woman appeared. She was so identical to Lauren, Kenzi almost thought she was Lauren.

"Who the hell are you?

"I'm Hugin's wife", the lady said.

Aife attacked her immediately. "Ohhh you're his bitch", She laughed.

"Where is Rainer? Aife asked.

"I don't...

"Don't even go there with me", Aife said.

"Well I can lead you to him...but first where is Hugin?

"Well shit", Aife laughed.

"Well where is he?

"He's dead", Bo said

"What? And his brother?

"Maggot food", Kenzi said.

"Thank you! The lady screamed.

"Huh? Bo asked.

"I am finally free of both of those bastards", the lady said.

The gang laughed in unison.

"So you will help me then? Bo asked.

"Of course. I can take you but you only. Btw my name is Abbigail", she said smiling at Bo.

"Nice to meet you Abbigail and I'm ready whenever you are", Bo said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Time had seemed to stand still although everything seemed to be spiraling out of control. The gang didn't know what to think of Rainer. Or the Wanderer or whatever the hel he called himself.

 _The Dal._

Bo and Abbigail were getting acquainted. Bo was ready to go but first she needed to know this wasn't a trick because Lauren's and her life depended on it. The woman was in fact nearly identical to Lauren in her features but nothing like the doctor the succubus fell head over heels for. Trick, Dyson and Kenzi all sat off to the sides. They knew not to push Bo on anything when it came to Lauren's disappearance.

Abbigail said she knew how to lead Bo to Rainer but she had never seen the man as the brothers constantly fought over her and didn't find her worthy enough to meet dust that took Lauren was specifically designed for Bo. A human living through that transportation would be nearly impossible. She could tell this was starting to anger the succubus. She gave her all the information she needed to know and allowed her to decide if she wanted to go through with it.

Two hours passed. Bo had drank many beers. She was not drunk but she felt a buzz in her soul. She knew Lauren survived and all she had to do was go and get her. Make sure Rainer would never be a threat to them again and bring her home where she belonged.

Finally she stood up.

"Abbigail. Let's go", Bo said softly.

"Bo! Trick called.

"No Trick. You will not stop me", Bo snapped.

The Blood King stood down. He knew this fight really was over with Bo. She would not give up and wouldn't allow anything or anyone to stand in her way.

 _Dark Fae Compound_

Aife had taken custody of Evony again. She took pleasure in torturing the Morrigan. But she was on a mission. She didn't like finding anything with Bo's name on it. She had to be sure there was nothing else hidden in a closet or the archives.

"Wake up pudding", Aife laughed.

"Wh...what do you want? Evony asked.

"Did you sleep well? Aife laughed again.

"What did you do to me?

"Moi? I just gave you a sedative"

"What kind of sedative? Evony asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing deadly", Aife laughed again.

"I will tear you limb from limb and then take down the baby succubus too", Evony fired back.

"Threaten my daughter again and you will get a permanent sedative", Aife replied.

"What do you want?

"I want to know if you're hiding anything else with Isabeau's name on it?

"What are you going on about? I never hid anything or had anything with that sluts name on it". Evony said angrily.

"You had a box with her name on it in the archives and the great and powerful Morrigan didn't know? Aife asked mockingly.

"Sweetie I am the Morrigan. Not a librarian. I don't know what's on file in that dusty building", Evony said.

"While you were napping we pretty much cleaned the place out. So if there is anything else, you need to tell me now", Aife said.

"I don't have anything, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you of all sluts", Evony said.

"Ok I believe you. You don't have anything", Aife laughed.

"Why is that funny? Evony asked.

"Because you don't have anything", Aife laughed again.

"I'm tired of you. Guards! Evony called.

Only one guard appeared but he just stood in the door.

"What are you waiting for idiot? Take her out of here", Evony said.

"Ohhhh he doesn't look scared", Aife laughed.

"Guard take her out of here or I will take you out of here", Evony said.

The guard stood still staring at Evony.

"Can you not hear me? Evony asked.

"No he can hear you, he's just not obeying", Aife laughed again.

"I have had enough of this shit", Evony said raising her hand walking to the guard.

When nothing happened she tried again.

"What the hell is going on? He should be dead", Evony said staring in disbelief.

"No he looks very alive to me. You may take her to her cell", Aife said laughing.

Vex came walking in.

"Now what the hell is this? Evony asked before the guard removed her.

Aife handed Vex a document and nodded her head.

He took his hand and used his powers to make Evony sign it.

Evony's signature wasn't even dry before Vex handed it back to Aife.

"What the hell did I just sign? Evony asked.

"Oh you just signed a document saying you are stepping down as the Dark Fae Leader", Vex laughed.

"You bastard. Conspiring with this succubitch. I will get you for this", Evony said.

"Tsk tsk love your threats are pointless", Vex laughed.

"Yes your powers are gone", Aife said.

"How?

"A little needle I found at Taft's. You know the man you had me delivered to", Aife mocked.

"Love you tend to talk in your sleep", Vex laughed.

"I told him to get the succubus. It's not my fault he took the wrong one", Evony fired back.

"You shouldn't have told him to get the succubus at all", Aife said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Tsk you don't scare me", Evony laughed.

"Oh but I should", Aife laughed

"You may take her now guard", Aife commanded.

"I will get you both for this", Evony snapped on the way out.

"Silly cabbit, tricks are for kids", Aife and Vex said in unison.

 _The Dal_

Even though she was upset over Lauren's disappearance Bo said her goodbyes to the gang.

She walked over to Abbigail and nodded she was ready.

Abbigail took Bo's hand and they were gone in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it. Why didn't she listen to us? Dyson asked loudly.

"Dyson get real. This is Lauren we're talking about. You can't expect her to sit still when Lauren's life is in danger. She used Lauren's chi to save you remember?

"But it's dangerous Kenzi. I should've gone with her", He said.

"Bo is powerful. She don't need your me Tarzan, you Jane bs. She's got this", Kenzi said.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_The Train_

Lauren stood watching Rainer. The doctor in her did all she could holding in her laughter. "What the hell is wrong with him? She asked herself.

Rainer had stood screaming for some time until he collapsed on the bed, screaming even louder. He had his hands over his eyes and when he removed them to look at Lauren he started all over again.

"I'd offer you a Aspirin but unfortunately I don't have any on me", She said mockingly.

"You think this is funny? Rainer mumbled.

"Well...

"You will pay for this. As soon as I am better", Rainer said.

"Pay for what? We were talking and all of a sudden you started screaming like the little bitch you are", Lauren said.

"Don't you dare call me names. I have more power than your scientist mind could even imagine", Rainer said.

"Actually I'm growing bored with you. You're acting like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted from mommy", Lauren said.

"Fine when Bo gets here, you can leave", Rainer said.

"I will not leave without Bo", Lauren said.

"When Bo sees me, she will see a brighter future with me than you could have ever given her", Rainer said.

"Sounds like you plan on choosing for Bo. She won't like that", Lauren laughed.

 _Bo and Abbigail._

"How much longer until we arrive? Bo asked.

"Sorry it seems like I am stalling but we have to be sure we are not being followed. Rainer has many people he could use to get to you", Abbigail said.

"How do you know this? Bo asked.

"Those bastards Hugin and Munin, had many friends and accomplices", she said.

"If Lauren was taken by smoke why can't I go the same way? Bo asked.

"That smoke was meant for you. I don't have the power to make more, only he can do that", Abbigail said.

"Well we need to hurry. I know you're trying to be cautious and I appreciate that. But I have to find Lauren", Bo said.

"Alive I hope", Bo whispered to herself.

 _The Train_

"I don't understand this", Rainer said.

"What? Lauren asked.

"I can see future events so I should have seen you coming but you snuck up on me", Rainer said.

Lauren stood looking at him for a while. He really was just a boy with powers beyond his years. The thought of him coming for Bo scared Lauren but she wouldn't let him or anyone take Bo against her will. She really was getting bored of the non-stop trip that seemed to be going nowhere. Bo would come for her soon, she was sure of that.

"Well you didn't get Bo. So for now I will have to do", Lauren laughed. Knowing it was getting to him.

"Bo will be mine. We will reign together", Rainer said.

When Lauren stepped towards him, he started screaming again. He had a problem now. How would he deal with the doctor when the sight of her even with sunglasses was painful to adjust to?

 _Bo and Abbigail_

"Bo we are getting close. From what I heard about him, he has the power to see the future. So whatever your plans are you need to be ready for any and everything", Abbigail said.

"Shit", Bo said.

"Do you have a plan? Abbigail asked.

"Yeah. Get Lauren and get the hell home", Bo said.

"Good plan but you need to be quick. I don't know you that well but a guy that can see the future will be hell to deal with".

Bo thought about that. How do you defeat someone that knows your moves before you even make a move? Lumps formed in her throat at the thought of Lauren being with him.

"We're here", Abbigail announced pointing to train tracks.

"This is it? This place looks like it hasn't been used in years", Bo said.

"Normally you would need a ticket but given who you are. You can just stand on the tracks. The train will come, just stand there and you will be able to board", Abbigail said.

"Uhhh won't that hurt? Bo asked.

"No. I've seen it done. It's like you disappear into the train", Abbigail said.

"There has to be another way", Bo laughed.

"Well if there is we don't have time to find anyone that knows", Abbigail said.

"You're right. I can do this. Come on succubus, woman up", Bo said.

 _The Train._

Rainer and Lauren continued to go back and forth about what was best for Bo. Lauren was sure Bo would come for her and this guy would be dead. Lauren's doubts about how to kill someone who could see the future were becoming more and more frequent.

"Hungry doctor? Rainer asked.

"Tsk I will never eat or drink anything you offer me", Lauren said coldly.

Rainer had decided to turn his back on the doctor since it hurt to look at her. He would see any attempts at attacks she would try to make. He knew the succubus was coming soon and this doctor would be left alone on this train like he had been for centuries.

Lauren was starting to wonder what was taking Bo so long to get there. She knew the succubus would stop at nothing to get her back.

"You're awfully quiet, plotting my death? Lauren asked.

"No I have finally grown tired of you human. I didn't even send for you, I sent for the succubus", Rainer said.

"A human huh? A human that it hurts for you to look at? Lauren laughed.

"I have just about had enough of you", Rainer snapped his head back towards Lauren and then back again.

"Sunglasses no longer working huh? Lauren laughed again.

"The thought that a human could infiltrate my portal is absurd" Rainer said.

"You weren't getting Bo", Lauren said assuredly slow.

"I get it human. You love the succubus. But that love would last for about the length of time it would take for me and Bo to sleep together. Let me break it down for your doctor mind. Her ass is mine", Rainer said.

Lauren laughed. "If you really think it's all about sex with Bo, you have already lost her. Not that you will ever get her love though. That is mine".

 _Bo and Abbigail_

Abbigail had lead Bo where she needed to be the the succubus asked her to be left alone for a bit. Bo thought about Lauren. How did they get to this? One minute she was in the process of kicking that teen's ass for putting his hands on her beloved Doctor. Then Lauren asked for a break. Bo prayed it was just a break but her impatient mind couldn't wait, so she called. When Lauren didn't answer her heart dropped. Had she fled the Fae? Fled Bo? Why? What red flags did Bo miss? Was her gf so unhappy she just up and left for good. No goodbyes. No see you later. Just gone? A sinking feeling overcame Bo. Was she the one that left them? Her escapades on cases Dyson happily dropped in her lap turned her into a supershero. Had she finally chose the Fae over Lauren? No. No I could never choose anything or anyone over Lauren she said in her head.

"It's time", Abbigail said softly as she approached Bo.

Taking deep breaths Bo stepped towards the tracks. She didn't want to step on the tracks, it scared her a bit, but for Lauren she'd try.

The train sped towards them. It looked like a runaway train. Bo had never seen anything travel at that speed. She took more deep breaths and said "Here I come Lauren".

The train finally reached her when she closed her eyes, she was aboard. "Wow", she thought quietly to herself.

She slowly crept from car to car. She couldn't smell Lauren's scent at all. But her gut told her the doctor was indeed on board. "Keep calm and got get your girl", she thought to herself.

After about 10 cars, she heard voices. Lauren was in a heated conversation with someone. Bo beamed. She didn't sound at all like she was backing down or afraid of whomever she was talking to.

"Should I bust through the door? Well I will have to do something I can't just knock. She slowly opened the door and heard "Isabeau".

 _The Dal_

"Aife what you done? Trick snapped as the succubus and Vex strolled in.

"I did what you were always too cowardly to do, I took down the Morrigan", Aife snapped back at him.

Vex cleared his throat. "Ummm...".

"Don't worry Mesmer you will get everything we agreed upon", Aife laughed.

"I better love", Vex replied.

"Love? Wait you two didn't? Trick asked.

Vex laughed. "No sir I wouldn't go near the energizer succubunny's mum. Not like that".

"Whew", Trick said grabbing his chest. "That's a relief. I don't know what Bo will be like when she returns but pissing her off even more than she was when she left even scares me".

"Now about Evony...

"What about her? She's probably looking for some carrots right about now", Vex laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that. A powerless Evony is even more dangerous", Trick said.

"You're the only one scared of her daddy. If you're that frightened send out your number one dog to snff her out", Aife laughed.

"Excuse me?

"Calm down wolf boy, the moon isn't even out yet", Aife laughed.

"Aife, please", Trick pleaded.

Trick didn't know what to think. One angry succubus was enough but two was down right insane. Even the Blood King couldn't write a script like this. He worried for all the Fae should Bo return without Lauren. But he knew his granddaughter was very powerful. She wouldn't return brokenhearted and empty handed.

 _The Train_

"Lauren! Bo screamed running to her but then stopped suddenly. Lauren?

"It's ok Bo. It's me", Lauren said softly.

"Finally the succubus has come", Rainer said.

Bo finally grabbed Lauren and squeezed her like she would disappear again.

"Lauren I have been so worried about you...are you ok? Bo asked noticing something was different about her favorite scientist.

"Bo you needn't worry about the human. I am whom you really came for", Rainer said.

"And...who the hell are you? Bo asked. You look like a washed up rock star hiding behind those sunglasses".

"Ask him to take them off", Lauren laughed.

"What? Bo asked.

"Ask him to take them off", Lauren said again.

"Fine. Take them off", Bo said.

"I cannot. You see Bo...

"That's just it Bo, he can't see much with them off", Lauren laughed again. Although as a doctor any ailment would be alarming but he wasn't really sick. Just a ass.

"Would you like me to leave so you can talk to Bo? Lauren asked.

"You...you'd do that? Rainer asked.

"Hell no. But it's funny to see you get your hopes up". Lauren said.

"Lauren... Lauren what's going on?

"I have some kind of power over him, if he takes his glasses off, he will scream from the pain of looking at me", Lauren said.

"What? You have what? Bo asked with her eyes widening.

"It's nothing! Rainer snapped.

"Enough bullshit. Who are you and what do you want? Bo asked.

"You...

"Shut up human, I can talk for myself", Rainer said.

Bo ran towards him pinning him against the wall.

"Call her that again! Bo snapped.

"Bo you need me. It will be for the good of the Fae if we are aligned", Rainer said.

"Bo you need me. Wah wah wah wah. Buddy you sound like the teacher from Charlie Brown. Was any of that English? And in case you hadn't heard, I'm the unaligned succubus", Bo said.

"No..No you're not", Rainer said.

"What? What do you mean I'm not? Bo asked pushing him further against the wall.

"You are Dark Fae Bo", He said.

"Bullshit! Bo snapped loudly.

"You signed a contract with me Bo. It's in a drawer in my desk", He said.

"Where is your desk? Lauren asked.

"You can't open it human", Rainer said.

Bo punched him in his faemily jewels.

"Bo! He screamed

"I warned you not to call her that", Bo said.

"Where is your desk? Lauren asked again.

Rainer said nothing but Bo had lost what remained of her patience.

"Fine. We will find it", Bo said pinning Rainer to the wall so that he stuck like Aife showed her how to do.

"Well damn, that does work. Thanks mom", Bo smiled.

"Careful Bo, he can see the future", Lauren warned.

"Well if he didn't see us coming the future must be really far off", Bo laughed. "Now let's find his desk".

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_The Train_

Lauren and Bo had been walking for what Lauren thought was hours. They never found a desk only a organ. After stripping it clean they found nothing that even resembled a contract. If Bo did sign it then she must have wanted this guy all along and Lauren had risked her human life for nothing. Nothing. That's what Bo and Lauren felt like now to the Dr. Nothing. When Lauren wanted to explain about the Ash. All she got was nothing but attitude and shunned by the Succubus. When Lauren wanted to explain how unhappy she was when she asked for a break. All she got was a near kiss and nothing asking why she was unhappy. So here she was stuck on a train she may never get off of with a Succubus and her made to order boyfriend.

Bo was busy looking for this desk, that Lauren had started to insist didn't exist. Bo wanted to turn over everything on the train in order to find this contract. Did she really sign it? What was her reasoning? What could have been so horrible about the future of the Light Fae that she chose the Dark? Trick was Light Fae. He was iffy with his answers at times but he was still a good man. Aife was Light Fae and yes she could act batshit crazy at times but Bo knew she loved her if not as much as Trick did. Dyson? Well Dyson was Dyson. Good when it suited his purposes or someone he cared about. Hale? Hale was a good man, quick to bend the rules faster than Dyson would do. The Ash? The Ash was a bastard that tricked Lauren into giving her life over to them so she could research for years trying to find what she thought to be a cure for Nadia. Lauren? Lauren was neither. She ran from Bo to escape the Light Fae. _So in all honesty Isabeau Dennis why did you choose to be Dark?_ Bo thought to herself.

"Bo? You still think there is a desk to be found? We have walked from one end to another on this train", Lauren said with her patience growing thinner by the minute.

"I guess you're right. We should go back to him and make him show us where it is", Bo said.

 _The Dal_

"We haven't heard from them in hours", Dyson huffed.

"I am sure they are fine", Trick insisted.

"They better be", Aife said raising an eyebrow.

"Aife...

"Oh daddy. Wait until Isabeau hears the news", Aife said.

"She can never find out Aife", Trick said.

"Oh but she will. And you will be nothing but a stranger on the street... _to me_ ", Aife said.

"What's mommie dearest talking about? Kenzi asked.

"It does not concern you Kenzi", Trick snapped.

 _The Train._

Rainer had been waiting for Bo and Lauren to return. It was up to him to convince the Succubus that they were destined to rule over the Fae by fighting for the good of the Fae. Even Bo knew it and that's why she signed the Dark Fae contract, she was desperately looking for right now.

"Hey! Wake up we're back", Said Bo waking Rainer up out of his musings.

"Didn't find it huh? He smiled.

"I don't think it exists but Bo does", Lauren said.

"Oh it does, but you won't ever lay your hands on it", Rainer said.

"No? Then maybe I will lay my hands on you until you tell me where it is", Snapped Bo.

"Isabeau you are destined to rule the Fae with me", Rainer said.

Lauren stood back watching them go at it and Bo was getting in good shots at him. Lauren knew if anyone could talk someone into anything it was Bo.

"Bo... _persuade_ him", Lauren said.

Bo knew exactly what she meant and tried to pulse him into confessing what he knew but it failed. What was it going to take for them to get through to this guy?

"Maybe we won't need the contract, if we bring him home with us", Lauren said.

Fireworks went off in Bo's head. That was a good idea and mentally slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"If you take me with you, I will be free of my curse", Rainer said.

"If we take you with us, I will be free of the Dark", Bo replied.

Lauren looked like someone had dumped cold ice water all over her. What was she thinking? She was human how as she going to go back? All she did was jump on a card waving smoke that was intended for Bo. She thought she was saving her life, she hadn't planned on surviving and now that she had, had she cursed herself forever to ride this train like Rainer had? She suddenly looked at Bo. Trying to capture every curve, dimple, smile, wave of her hair. She didn't make eye contact though. She didn't want Bo to see the sudden sadness that had captured her.

Bo was busy slapping Rainer trying to get him to confess. She didn't know how the three of them were going to leave this train and she would rather it just be she and Lauren going home then having to drag a third wheel with them. How would they go? She had no guide this time. The train never stopped. _Screw it._

"Ok. Let's go", Bo suddenly snapped.

Her loud proclamation snapped Lauren out of her own set of musings. The doctor mind that never rests was on overdrive trying to hold in her tears and yet figure out a way for the Succubus to leave the train safely and hopefully be alive when she arrived home.

"I'm ready whenever you are", Rainer smiled.

Lauren was not smiling and Bo had finally noticed.

"Lauren?

"Oh sorry. Yes let's find a way off of here..

Rainer smirked. He knew the human couldn't leave. _"Easy pickings for Isabeau",_ He thought to himself.

"Ok you shit, how do we get off of here? Bo asked.

"We can jump. She is stuck here", Rainer said.

"What? Bo snapped.

"She's human Isabeau. It is a miralce she survived getting here", Rainer said.

Bo ripped the sunglasses from his face and he screamed when he saw Lauren. "How does a guy who's been on this train for centuries even have sunglasses? She asked.

"I've had many visitors come and go. My last visitor left these", He said taking them back.

"Bo focus. You need to jump off of here", Lauren said still not making eye contact.

"No Lauren we need to jump off of here", Bo said pointing back and forth between them. Lauren was still despondent.

"Lauren look at me", Bo said reaching for her.

When Lauren looked at the Succubus she saw something she had never seen. Fear and uncertainty.

"Lauren we are getting off of here, alive, I promise", Bo said softly.

"She can't leave. It's just you and me" Rainer said.

"Lauren don't believe him and come back to me. This is not you, you're not afraid of anything", Bo said.

The Doctor still looked lost.

"There is a reason he can't stand the sight of you Lauren. Something must have happened to you when you were transported here", Bo insisted trying to come up with reasons why Lauren was here, even if she wasn't sure herself.

 _The Dal_

"Anything Trick? Kenzi asked.

"I got nothing. No book where they are or when they are coming back", Trick said.

"Come on daddy. That's not all you know", Aife insisted.

"Aife..

 _The Train._

"Lauren it will be ok, we can go", Bo said softly touching Lauren's shoulder.

"You can try but don't say I didn't warn you", Rainer said.

"When can we jump? Bo asked.

"As soon as you want", Rainer said. Deep down he knew Lauren would not survive and he would take Bo and start his plan for them to rule together. He knew who and what Bo was and he wanted some of that power.

"Then let's go, everybody must be worried", Bo said taking Lauren's hand.

"We will be fine Lauren. You'll see", Bo said.

Rainer took them to one of the doors and pulled the lever. The door opened and there was nothing to see but the lights of of the train.

"Still want to jump human? He laughed towards Lauren.

"Don't you ever speak to her that way again", Bo bristled grabbing his jacket.

"Fine. Let's go", Rainer said.

"Lauren it's ok sweetie", Bo said looking at Lauren who was staring out of the door into the darkness.

"We need to jump at the same time, so we all land in the same location", Bo said.

The three jumped. Bo struggled to get Lauren to cooperate so she had a strong grip on her arm when their feet hit the darkness.

They fell for what seemed like only a matter of minutes and when they finally landed Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"Abbigail? She called.

"Welcome back", She said.

"But how come you're still here?

"You've only been gone for a matter of hours", Abbigail said.

"Okk..." Said Bo looking for Lauren.

"Where's Lauren? I had her", Bo said.

Bo searched for Lauren while Abbigail eyeballed Rainer. She knew he was trouble and that she needed to get out of there, so she helped Bo look for Lauren.

They finally found her. She was on the ground and knocked out. Bo picked her up and asked Abbigail for assistance getting them to the nearest gas station to call for help. Abbigail pointed her out of the woods but the closest gas station was closed. So Bo hotwired a car to take them to the Dal. They drove for hours and hoped Trick was still awake. Bo knew Kenzi and Aife would be if he wasn't. They finally arrived at the Dal. Rainer looked spook but as long as he stuck to Bo, he was not afraid for his life.

Bo ran as fast as she could carrying Lauren inside.

"Trick! She called.

"Bo! He replied.

"Lauren needs help Trick", Bo screamed.

Trick looked Lauren over. She was weak but still alive. As far as he knew she just needed rest or if they could somehow amp up her energy levels.

"Bo you can help her", Trick said.

"No I will help her, Bo's too stressed", Aife said.

Aife bent over to Lauren pressing their lips together. Bo was highly uncomfortable with the sight but had no choice but to trust her mother. Aife sent steady amounts of chi into Lauren. After almost ten minutes she stood back and waited for the results along with the rest of the gang.

Lauren finally came to after an hour but she looked disheveled.

"Can you hear me Dr? Aife asked.

"Yes. I...I'm ok, I think", Lauren said.

"You will need rest Lauren", Trick said.

Bo was almost in tears. She was still struggling to find out what all she could do with her powers but thanks to Aife's show and tell , she saw it first hand.

"It's in our blood Isabeau", Aife said on instinct.

Lauren wanted to get some air and started making her way towards the door. When she was half way out she noticed Rainer and went back in.

"Lauren? What's wrong? Bo asked.

Rainer then appeared. Stunning them all.

"Awww sweetie you brought him back for me? Aife asked approaching him.

"Careful mom he can see the future", Bo warned.

"His powers were stripped of him Isabeau", Aife said.

"What? Bo asked.

"Yes he has as much power as humans do", Aife said.

"Keep your distance Aife", Rainer warned.

That did it for the Succubus. She ran to him and snapped his neck.

"Mom! Bo called.

"He's not dead yet. But he will be", Aife said pulling his chi and throwing his lifeless body into the fireplace.

"Mom? Bo asked again.

"He killed Isabeau", Aife snapped.

"What? I'm ok mom", Bo said.

"Isabeau my mother", Aife said.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Dal

Umm I was supposed to take him to Valhalla", Tamsin said.

"You want him? Go fetch him", Aife said.

It all became clear to Aife. The gang was staring at her but she was lost in her head.

 _It had been a long day. She had just gotten news that Isabeau was dead. Dead? Mom? A Succubus? She immediately snapped and ran off. Whomever crossed her path Light or Dark were dead in minutes. She wanted answers. Who could have killed her mother? She ran to the Light Fae elders. No answers. She ran to the Dark Fae elders. No answers. Trick was away on an important trip, so she was literally on her own in her grief. She was on the warpath for weeks. The body count resembled an apocalypse. In the middle of the Great War, Aife was fighting a war within herself. She was still fairly young but old enough to know the damage and anger she felt would not be simmering anytime soon. She tried to reach Trick but was stonewalled. What could she do? She was the daughter of the Blood King and the Fae were treating her like an orphan left on the side of the road. She had finally found a solid lead just as Trick returned. He approached her and tried to reach her but he had been away too long. Aife took it as abandonment but the worst of it was yet to come. The Ash had informed Trick that they knew who killed Isabeau but at all costs Aife was not to be told to protect the Light. To protect the Dark Fae, Trick was forced to turn Aife over to the Dark or they would immediately kill her._

"Mom? Bo called approaching her.

 _Aife flinched at Bo's voice but she was still replaying those events over and over in her head. She had come home to grab more weapons when she was approached by Trick. He told her, she was not going anywhere and had his guards escort her to the Dark Fae. "You know don't you daddy? She asked keep her from pulling chi, her hands were chained behind her back. "This is how you honor mom by handing me over to the very group that killed her? She screamed behind her. Aife was devastated. She had heard of Rainer and for a long time they were co-conspirators for a bit taking it to both sides as they saw fit. Rainer would sneak in to see her, bringing potions that he swore were for her own good, but after awhile those visits stopped. She wondered if he was dead or if he had ascended in power. She had just heard Trick and Dyson talking about Isabeau and it all made sense._

"Mom? Bo gently called again. But Aife was still in her thoughts.

 _Aife closed her eyes as the worst of it came. Just before the man she would come to know as Hades had kidnapped her from the dungeon, she remembered hearing Hades and Rainer's voices. They were talking about their plan. Rainer had been sent to kill Isabeau so Trick would be cowardly enough to give up his own daughter. "Well done with Isabeau boy, I'll take it from here", Hades said. Hades knew he was no match for the elder Succubus, so she had to be eliminated. When the voices stopped Hades entered and took her away. Hades dragged Aife out kicking and screaming. Rainer held the door but turned his back when Hades walked out with her. After about a month Trick and Rainer came face to face. He mocked Trick saying he was a false king. When he tried to attack Rainer, Tamsin had walked in. "Who's this? She asked._

 _"Nobody for you to concern yourself with, now leave us", Trick said._

 _"Since you sent a Valkyrie away I am assuming you're not going to kill me", Rainer laughed._

 _As the Blood King Trick had to act quickly. "Tell me why you killed Isabeau? He asked._

 _"I will never answer that", Rainer said._

 _Trick tried to attack him but he had forgotten Rainer could see future attacks so he was thwarted. The Dark Fae Elders approached them both and warned Trick not to kill him or there would be a new war on top of the current one. When Trick opened his mouth to speak, they threatened Aife. Trick had no idea where she was so he allowed them to leave with Rainer. Trick was not done. He went to his cellar and wrote in his blood that Rainer would be stripped of his powers, cursed to ride the Death Train, never to return._

"Mom? Bo whispered touching her shoulder.

Aife snapped out of her thoughts. She looked directly at Trick. "You want to tell her or should I? Aife asked racing angrily towards him and Dyson stepped between them. Aife half smiled as more memories came flooding back to her.

 _Bo fighting her. Aife couldn't have that. All she wanted was to gain her rightful power with her daughter by her side. Then Isabeau resisted her and the fight was on, until something inside her snapped. Her pride. Her love. As she hung from Bo's hand, she knew she would return someday. Letting go she fell to the floor and was quickly scooped up in a man's arms. His scent was not familiar and she was too wounded to fight him off. She remembered him carrying her out the building into the woods. They had walked for what felt like hours. The next thing she recognized was a howl and a man's voice. "Aife? The voice said. The man holding her identified himself as a Dr. "Good, then you can take care of her", The voice nodded running away from the pair. "Most importantly you can keep her from Bo", The voice said. When she came to in the Dr's compound she recognized the last voice she heard. It was her father's favorite son. A wolf. Dyson. Taft had used her for all he could to research the powers of a Succubus. When he wasn't satisfied with hers, he wanted another Fae. So she offered him the most powerful she knew. "Karma asshole", She whispered handing Taft the Fae's powers and location. Taft wanted Bo. "Not my baby girl but you can have her boy toy", Aife laughed to herself._

 _Present time_

"Did you have fun running in the woods? Aife asked Dyson. He looked as if he was about to wet himself.

"What's the matter Cabbit got your tongue? She laughed.

Lauren slowly moved closer to them. She recognized the symptoms. Aife was about to snap.

"Mom what are you talking about? Bo asked looking at them.

"Do you want to tell her because if I do, I won't leave anything out", Aife said.

"Dyson? Bo asked.

Dyson couldn't say a word. He looked to Trick and Trick nodded his response. Dyson took a seat at the bar and turned his back to the group.

"Ahhh too much of a chicken shit to tell her huh? Fine. Isabeau have a seat", Aife said. Aife began telling Bo everything she had remembered including why she just up and fed Rainer to the fireplace. By the time Aife was done her Succubus was raging. Lauren put a soft hand on her shoulder.

Bo turned to Dyson. "You knew where my mother was?

"Bo...

"Did you? She asked again.

"Bo..Listen I can explain..

"So you did! Bo said throwing her hands up.

"Bo let him talk", Trick said.

Bo snapped her head in Trick's direction. When she was done talking to Dyson, he was next.

"Let me guess you are going to say it wasn't your secret to tell right? Bo asked Dyson.

"No it was my secret but I didn't think I needed to tell you. She was a danger to you and you forgave me for not telling you about her when we slept together just before you fought her. I figured you would again", Dyson answered.

"What? Asked a shocked Lauren who looked like she had just been blindsided with a punch to the face.

"Lauren...", Bo said.

"We...we have to go", Lauren said motioning for Aife to get up.

"Lauren. Lauren don't", Bo pleaded.

"Don't what Bo? Sit here, smile and pretend I didn't hear your lover say how easily you forgave him for lying to you and you slept with him", Lauren snapped.

"No it wasn't like that", Bo said.

"No! Did you not hug him in front of me to hurt me? Did you not spit at me that day in my lab and then said you had to leave because Kenzi was waiting for you? Tell me Bo what did I miss?

Lauren noticed Aife starting to shake and rubbed her back.

"So that's it Lauren? You choose my mom? Bo spat.

Lauren was enraged now. "No but she's obviously hurting and yet there you stand talking to your bf ignoring her. It is no wonder you left us both at Taft's. We are just piles of shit on your road back to Dyson".

"Let's go. I will help you", Lauren whispered to Aife. Aife's eyes were still blazing blue but she was responding to the soothing tones of the doctor.

Bo couldn't say anything as she watched the display before her. When they stood her mouth dropped. Was Lauren really going to leave with her mother again? What was Bo supposed to do now? Stand here and go off on Trick and Dyson or go after them?

Kenzi was watching their exchange too. "Damn Dr. Hotpants seems to be the good meds for all things Succubus", She thought to herself.

"Lauren...", Bo called.

"No. I'm taking my patient out of here, this environment is too toxic for her now", Lauren said walking Aife slowly out.

"But I...", Bo was too late. They had walked out of the Dal. Going who knows where.

Bo was bristling. She just couldn't figure out why her life was one continuous problem after the other. She thought for sure when they brought Rainer back, things would start to get back to somewhat normal but when had anything with the Fae, with Lauren been considered normal? She felt hands on her shoulders and knew who it was. She jerked and said "Do not touch me Dyson".

"Bo you know Lauren is right. Aife can't be around any of this right now. I have never even seen you in Succubus mode like she was just now. You can't go after them yet", Kenzi said warmly.

"Why does this keep happening? Bo asked loudly to nobody in particular.

Lauren and Aife

Lauren had found an unlocked car. She placed Aife into the passenger side and buckled her in. The keys were left inside. Lauren started it up and they were off again. On the road to nowhere in particular. The good doctor knew she had to get Aife out of there and away from the drama stinking up the Dal at the moment.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Lauren dug her fingers into long dark spirals of hair. The Succubus was so ferocious she thought. She found herself slammed against the wall and then thrown down on the bed. "Hold on..."., the Succubus said rummaging through the night stand. She still had her clothes on as the Succubus used her teeth and bit every button off of her shirt spitting each towards the floor. Her shirt lay open as her bra was just as easily dispensed of._ _Minutes later Lauren found herself handcuffed to the bed._ _Her breasts were violently licked and sucked. She felt bubbles of sweat starting to form on her forehead. Lauren nearly lost her shit when the Succubus growled making the bed shake and almost jump in the air. Lauren's head started to swim when the Succubus began to feed. How deliciously sweet her mouth was. The room was starting to look like they were spinning around in circles. Lauren slammed her head back on the pillow panting as she was becoming a snack but she didn't care. "Feed as much as you want", Lauren whispered in her ear, gently biting her on the neck. The blue eyes grew brighter as all of Lauren's bottom clothes were yanked off of her body. She looked at the Succubus curiously as she put Lauren's heels back on her feet. Her legs were pulled apart as wide as they could go with the doctor still cuffed to the bed. Lauren screamed out when she felt her center being sucked almost as violently as her breasts had been. She could not contain herself anymore as she came in pools of sweet juices. "It's ok Doctor. Rest". The Succubus said slowly removing the handcuffs._

"I...I", Lauren started but found herself at a loss for words.

Evony had been out in the hall when she heard sounds like a bed scraping against the floor.

"Look I don't know where Dr. Lewis is, now would you please get the hell out...

"What the hell is this? Evony asked entering her bedroom.

Bo stood frozen in place after following Evony in.

"Talk about pumps and a bump", Evony laughed as she started to dance.

"Hello? Speak! Evony said to Lauren and Aife.

"Hello Evony. You mind knocking next time bitch? Aife said putting some clothes on.

"Mom? Lauren? What the fuck is going on? Bo demanded to know.

"What's it look like Isabeau? I needed to heal. Oh and watch your language young lady when speaking to me", Aife said.

"With her? Bo asked pointing towards Lauren.

"Isabeau don't tell me you never tapped that", Aife laughed.

"I never wanted to. It's too dangerous", Bo said.

"Is it? Tell me Dr. Lewis how are you feeling? Aife asked.

"I'm doing quite well", Lauren said. Still shaking from the after effects of Aife's lips and tongue being all over her.

"Mom. This is bullshit. Lauren is human. You shouldn't have done that", Bo snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

"Honey if that's how humans get it, share with me", Evony said.

"I didn't even know you liked women", Bo spat

"Honey since when is a Succubus picky? And your language", Aife asked.

Evony was still trying to make sense of it all. She picked up the handcuffs and thought about the time she and Bo nearly went all the way.

"What's the matter Isabeau? You look hungry, Aife said.

"No I would never feed off of Lauren. I l...".

"Stop Bo. We all know what I am to you", Lauren said finally regaining all of her composure.

"She really never feed off you you? Aife asked Lauren

"No. Bo gets her meals from Dyson or Tamsin..or...", Lauren answered.

"Isabeau. Tsk. Tsk. You had fine dining like this at your disposal and you chose dog meat instead? Aife laughed walking to the small sink to wash up a bit.

"I...I was scared I would lose control and I love her and...

"So many ands Isabeau. I could have taught you so much by now had your bf and grandfather not kept me from you", Aife said.

"Teach me. Teach me", Evony said nearly jumping up and down.

"Evony get out! Aife said.

"Lauren..How could you do this? Bo asked.

"You heard her, she needed to heal. That's _all_ you ever did with the others right Bo? Lauren asked.

"But..

"Oh succubitch stop it. You sleep with whomever the fuck you feel like whenever the mood hits you. Get off your high horse", Evony snapped.

The next thing Evony knew she was being flung hard into the nearest wall.

"I warned you about insulting my daughter. Now get out like I said", Aife said.

Evony scrambled to her feet running out and kicking off her shoes in the process.

"How could you do this? Bo asked again.

"Technically Isabeau, I did all the work", Aife said making a popping sound with her lips.

"But it's Lauren...

"I'm nothing to you Bo but a warm bed when Dyson is in his dog house", Lauren said.

"That's not true Lauren", Bo said.

"What's true Isabeau is, you could have fed off of her all of this time. All you needed to do was learn to control your powers. But mommie is here now to teach you", Aife said walking towards Lauren.

"No! No show and tell. Please just no", Bo said shaking her head.

"I was just about to tell her where the showers and a clean pair of clothes are", Aife said.

She threw Lauren a pair of matching red underwear, white shirt and jeans.

Bo rolled her eyes.

"What? It's all new", Aife said.

"Down the hall and to the left you will find the shower Doctor. Might want to lock the door behind you", Aife suggested.

"Thank you. I'd love to shower", Lauren said making her way out of the room passing a still seething baby Succubus.

Aife sighed walking to the phone. "It's me. Get your ass in here", She said hanging up.

"Isabeau sit down", Aife said.

"I'd rather stand. I mean where would I sit? Bo asked pointing towards the bed.

"Pick a chair", Aife said.

"I'd rather stand", Bo said again.

"Isabeau sit your ass down", Aife said.

Bo finally looked over her mother. She had a lot more color to her than she did when they had left the Dal.

"You look better", Bo said rolling her eyes.

"Oh honey you could ...would too if you ever tapped that ass...chi", Aife said.

"Mom! Please", Bo said. _"I had a small sample saving Dyson",_ Bo thought to herself.

"You called ma'am? A guard said walking in.

"Clean up that bed and put better sheets and blankets this time", Aife ordered.

 _The Foyer_

"My my Dr. Lewis. The mother and daughter huh? Evony mocked.

Lauren half smiled. "You're nearly as old as Aife don't tell me you and her never...

"That bitch has never touched this", Evony said gesturing towards her body.

Lauren fully smiled now. "Yeah I bet".

"Don't get cocky Dr. You are still a slave", Evony taunted.

"Am I? Lauren asked raising an eyebrow almost mockingly.

"We all know you are" Evony said.

Lauren looked at Evony. She looked different. "And what's up with you? You don't seem like you", Lauren said.

Evony coughed. "About that. I need your help".

"My help? What do you need my help for? Lauren asked.

"Please Doctor we all know what happened with Taft. I need your expertise", Evony said.

"You want to be human? Lauren asked.

"Duh no. I want to be Fae again", Evony said.

"Again? Lauren's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You can thank mommie succudearest for that", Evony said.

"What? How? Lauren asked.

"One of the injections she found at Taft's. So in a way this is your fault", Evony said.

 _Aife and Bo_

"Will that be all ma'am? The guard asked.

"Find a maid to make up one of the bedrooms and it better be better than this one. The doctor will be staying here for the time being. You will all see to her comfort and protection", Aife said.

"Very well ma'am", The guard said walking out.

"Bring me some hot towels", Aife called to the guard.

"So what are you guys a couple now? Bo asked.

"Isabeau. You're my daughter. You can't be that naive", Aife said.

"Well are you? Bo asked. Her anger growing.

"She helped me heal Isabeau. That's all", Aife snapped.

She looked at Bo. She really was so young and so testy. Had those bastards not kept her away. She would be a lot more confident in her powers and not so jealous of every little thing. The doctor had literally done the impossible surviving and coming back from the train and yet her baby just sat here stewing.

"We were attacked on the way here. Eight dumbass Dark Fae ogres thought Lauren was alone. While she was driving, I had fallen alseep in the back seat. They pulled in front of her as she was crossing an intersection and ran to pull her from the car. They managed to drag her to the ground while breaking the door off the hinges. The car slamming on the brakes woke me up and I jumped to help her. Two bit it when I rolled over them with the car and left it on top of them. The others had only kicked her in the the stomach before I mass chi sucked four out of their chi and the other two thought they could take me and lost. One jumped me from behind. I yanked him over my shoulder and broke both of his arms by twisting them while I pulled his chi. The doctor jumped from the car and managed to tackle the other one to the ground and then I took his chi but not before I plucked his eyes out along with the rest of them. I had severe cuts and bruises taking most of the damage from two of the four who's chi I drained. I didn't want to feed from her Isabeau but when we got here I started hacking up blood and she insisted that I let her help", Aife said.

"No Lauren wouldn't do that. She would help people but she wouldn't feed from you. She knows of the dangers", Bo said.

"Isabeau if don't snap out of the Blood King's way of thinking, you will lose her", Aife said.

"What? Bo asked getting angry about Trick.

"He's my daddy but Bo he's so old school you could have always fed from her", Aife said.

"No I love Lauren. I never thought of her as a meal", Bo said.

"Fine keep being Kibbles 'n Bits to that dog" Aife said shaking her head.

"You don't know mom", Bo sighed.

"I do know. I know all about your powers", Aife said.

"Trick has told me about my powers. He taught me..

"Isabeau he only knows about his side of the family. You are the most powerful Fae out of all of us.", Aife admitted.

"What? Bo asked.

"I admit I hate your bastard of a father but he's very powerful and that mixed with Trick's blood makes you very dangerous and so very powerful", Aife said.

"Who's my dad?

"Aife you took one of the syringes from Taft's? Lauren asked entering the room.

The phone rung and Aife went to answer it.

"Ummm we have a serious problem", Vex said on the other end.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

Aife turned her head just to watch Lauren being sucked through a portal.

Vex rushed in dropping his phone when he heard Bo scream.

"Mother-Father. Succubus times two". He said looking at them.

Vex nearly wet himself looking at the display in front of him. Their hair was blowing with no wind, they were growling with eyes bluer than he had ever seen.

"She's ours", They growled loudly in unison.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_The Dark Fae compound._

"Vex?! Aife called in a voice so deep it shook the building.

"Right Um..Don't get your knickers any more in twist than they already are. About doctor boring..

"Vex?! Aife called again.

"I have no idea love. That wasn't the reason I was calling you", Vex insisted quietly.

"What the hell happened here? Aife asked again getting tired of Vex's stalling.

"I don't know, I swear. We can look at the video logs and see who was in contact with the doctor. But then we really need to talk about more pressing matters", Vex said walking towards the door leading the Succubus' to the security room.

"I will kill every last one of you if something awful has happened to Lauren", Said a bristling Bo. Her eyes were nearly dark navy blue. Her face was almost cherry red. She walked so fast and hard she nearly broke off the heels on her boots.

"Hey you, wake the fuck up! Aife said slapping the guard that was supposed to be monitoring the cameras.

Bo was beside herself. Damn when were she and Lauren ever going to get some rest or better yet some time alone to talk. Yes she knew all that went down at the Dal pissed the doctor off but Bo needed to explain why she was so easily forgiving towards Dyson and not Lauren. But would her reasoning be good enough? She wouldn't lie but she all but threw Lauren out of her life during that time. Had it not been for her servitude Lauren would have skipped out of town or would she? Bo shook her head and focused on the video tape.

"Evony...the guards...Tamsin. Tamsin? Bo asked.

"Let's go", Aife said pointing to Vex and Bo.

"Mom we need to finish looking at the tape", Bo said.

"Fine stay if you want but I've seen all that I need to see", She said violently kicking the doors open. Vex didn't hesitate to follow her.

After about 20 minutes they were on the part where Lauren and Aife had walked in. Aife really was a bloodied mess like she said before. She had one arm draped over Lauren's shoulder as they gingerly walked into the bedroom. Bo had seen enough and ran after the two. When she made it outside they were just about to pull off, so she ran and jumped in the back of the convertible.

"But it makes no sense. The Valkyrie is not exactly Dark Fae anymore, why would she be in the compound? Vex asked.

"That's a good question and we are going to get answers", Aife snapped putting her foot on the gas accelerating at a high speed.

"Mom if you don't slow down we will get pulled over or worse yet crash into someone", Bo said.

"I'm sure your deputy dog would be glad to fix any of _your_ traffic tickets", Vex laughed.

"Mom seriously! Bo said as they ran a red light amidst honking horns from other cars who had the right of way.

 _The Dal_

They made it to the Dal in a matter of minutes. Aife hadn't even stopped the car properly before she hopped out making her way inside. Vex and Bo looked at each other shaking their heads.

The Dal was very busy and the music was glaring. The trio stood at the door. Bo and Vex watched Aife as she surveyed the hordes of partiers. "There" she said in a deep voice making her way to the pool table. Tamsin was in a shooting motion when she felt a hand grab hers and slam her into the immediate wall.

"Can I help you? Tamsin asked gasping for air as Aife had the cue stick strongly against Tamsin's neck.

"Where is Dr. Lewis? Aife asked slowly.

Tamsin chuckled. "Umm you had her last".

"Listen bitch I am not Isabeau, your bullshit remarks won't work with me", Aife said tightening her grip.

"Mom! Bo called.

"Yeah get this succubitch off of me", Tamsin said.

"Ohhhh honey, you haven't seen a bitch yet", Aife laughed.

"Mom not like this", Bo said.

"Not like this? Ok how about this? Aife asked as she slowly started to pull Tamsin's chi. Stopping when the woman started to cough.

"You want to talk now? Aife asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about", Tamsin said.

"Oh Tammy. She saw you on the security camera videos coming out of the shower room shortly after the doctor had gone in. Better speak up love", Vex said.

"Talk! Aife screamed so loudly she had the attention of the entire room.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. Ok I was in there but I never touched Lauren".

"Then what did you do? Aife said backing Tamsin impossibly further against the wall.

"I..."Tamsin tried to speak but Aife's force was too much to get the rest out.

"Mom she can't speak if you don't release her", Bo said.

Aife dropped the stick and backed off of the Valkyrie watching her as she coughed.

"Problem? Aife laughed.

"Listen Bo...

Aife grabbed Tamsin again and slammed her down on to the pool table. By now Trick had emptied out the Dal.

"Aife...Trick called. When she snapped her head in his direction eyes flaring blue, he could do nothing but shake his head. This was the side of Aife he could never control.

"Listen to daddy", Tamsin mocked before she felt the weight of Aife's slap against her face.

"You better talk love", Vex warned Tamsin.

Tamsin turned back to Aife and all she saw was a grade a pissed off Succubus. She had never even see Bo's eyes so blue. Not even when they fought at Taft's lab.

"All I did was plant something in her pants", Tamsin said finally confessing.

"What something and for who? Aife spat.

"It was a transportal device...but for the rest if you're so powerful find them your damn self", Tamsin said.

Aife turned to Vex and gave him orders. "Use your powers and hold this bitch here, I will be back and will take out both of you if you fail me".

Aife made her way down to Trick's lair with Bo behind her. The place was as she had always remembered dusty and funky. She stomped at the floor boards looking for the weapons she knew she would need. Bo stood watching her. "Mom? What are you looking for? She asked.

"Not to worry dear", was all Aife said as she sped up her search.

"Ah ha. There it is. Let's go", Aife said.

They made it back upstairs and Aife looked at Vex who was now sitting holding Tamsin down on the pool table chugging down a beer with his other hand.

"Good boy", Aife yelled.

"Isabeau let's go", Aife said to Bo who was staring at them.

The glass on the door shattered as Aife slammed them behind her. All that remained in the Dal could do nothing but shake their heads. Trick was starting to worry what Aife would do and if Bo would turn on him too.

Aife was seething. Not only had someone kidnapped Dr. Lewis, they did it on her watch. Her guards and the perpetrator would soon find themselves in deep shit.

Bo's head was spinning. This was the only Aife she knew of and now she didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. She watched her mother move with so much force and confidence that she couldn't tell if she was really crazy or just truly didn't give a shit about her actions or following consequences. Then there was Lauren. What condition would she be in now?

They drove for nearly an hour in almost silence other than Bo coughing from the dust kicking up because of Aife's rate of acceleration.

 _Taft's Compound._

"Mom are you craz...

Aife's head snapped in Bo's direction.

"Mom what are we doing here? There is nothing here but medical files, dead bodies and bad memories for you", Bo said.

"There is a lot here Isabeau", Aife said parking and getting out of the car.

"So what's the plan? Just walk right in? Bo asked looking over the area.

Aife was already nearing the front steps but nodded in agreement. The Succubus didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door and went right in. She had to hold her nose for a few minutes as the funk of death stormed her nostrils.

"Mom? I don't have my sheath or a weapon", Bo whispered.

"Isabeau you're a Succubus, your mouth is your weapon", Aife said trying to pump up her baby Succubus.

They continued down the halls. The place was still the same as Bo remembered. Nothing had been cleaned. There was blood on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling. It looked like an animal had come in and attacked everything with a pulse. They had to almost tiptoe to keep from stepping in dried blood. Bo always thought she was a monster and she knew whomever did this truly was.

Finally reaching Taft's office they didn't find anything or anyone living there. Bo stood looking at his chair and desk remembering the conversation she had with Lauren. "Whoever you are, I know you and I love you. _And I loved you_ ", had to be a lie, she thought to herself.

"Isabeau we need to keep moving" Aife said.

Bo looked one last time and followed Aife towards another door. Another long hall awaited them. Aife wasn't trying at all to pretend that she was hiding from or trying to sneak up on the man she was looking for. He would pay with his life for disturbing her reign. She wasn't the leader yet but she knew she could be and would be by any means necessary. The Fae didn't know who they were screwing around with but they would soon learn. Years in a dungeon had taught her two things, she needed to depend on herself and her strengths. The Fae world met noone half way and she never believed in doing anything half-assed.

"Mom? Bo said gently grabbing Aife's elbow.

"I'm fine, keep moving", Aife said coming out of her thoughts.

"Where are the guards? Bo asked

"That bastard don't need any guards. It would be insulting to him", Aife answered.

"Who? Bo asked.

"Aife! So glad you finally made it gorgeous! A voice called over the intercom.

"Where are you, you bastard? Aife asked.

"Tsk tsk. You were never a patient woman. Like mother, like daughter huh? The voice mocked.

"When I find you...

"You will, you will, just keep walking Succubus".

They heard footsteps behind them. Aife swerved and swung, punching Tamsin in the face.

"What are you doing here? Aife yelled.

"Vex had his arm pointed directly at you", Bo said.

"Honey even Fae men can't hold it long after drinking all of that beer and Trick threatened to ban him from the Dal if he went on his floors", Tamsin said holding her head.

"She's your problem", Aife said gesturing from Bo to Tamsin.

"Fine. Can we move it along so we can get the hell out of here? Bo asked.

"No Isabeau this is not hell", The voice said.

"Oh shit he's still here huh? Tamsin asked rolling her eyes.

"Tam Tam. So good to see you again", The voice called.

"Fuck this", Said Aife running ahead.

"Mom! Bo called running after her.

"Aife. My love. Long time no see", The man smiled as they entered the all but empty operating room. The only thing that remained was a bed.

"Lauren! Bo screamed running to Lauren who was in the bed. She looked dead. Bo hoped she was only sleeping.

"Tamsin do your job and move the Succubus away from the good doctor", The man said.

"Her job? You will pay for this bitch", Aife snapped heading towards Tamsin.

"Who the fuck are you? Bo spat towards the man.

"Language Isabeau".

"Mom who is that? Bo asked.

Aife bristled. "Hades. Your father".

Bo nearly fell to her knees but Tamsin caught her. "Wha...what do you want with Lauren? Bo asked.

"Don't worry Succubus she will serve her purpose and then I will dispose of her", Hades said.

"You will not kill her Hades", Aife bristled walking towards him.

"Keep your distance sweetie or I will dispose of you. Just like your father and his favorite wolf hoped you were", Hades said.

"But you never thought I was dead", Said Aife.

"Well of course not, you would be my bitch in Tartarus just like Persephone is at the moment", Hades smiled coldly.

"Answer my question! What do you want with Lauren? Bo screamed.

Hades slammed her back into the wall. "Watch your tone with me young lady", He said.

"How did you get here? Aife asked.

"You called me dear", Hades smiled.

"I what?

"You called me don't you remember? You said _If your father was here he would kill them all. Then resurrect them and kill them again._ Taft was paranoid, he recorded everything in this building", Hades said smiling at Bo holding the recorder.

"Shit", Bo whispered. But then yelled "And how do we send you back?

"Isabeau. I warned you about your tone", He answered slamming her into the wall again.

"I don't have to do anything you say", Bo said making it to her feet.

"Now surely you don't mean that with the good doctor here", Hades pointed.

"You can leave but you're not taking Lauren", Bo spat walking towards Lauren, who was still out on the bed.

Bo noticed her color was off. Like she had been fading away since they arrived. "Lauren? She called softly.

"Tamsin", Hades called. The Valkyrie walked over to Bo pulling her away from Lauren.

"Let her go", Aife demanded of him.

"When she's done being of use to me, I assure you, I will", Hades mocked them.

Bo lunged again but was stopped in her tracks by Tamsin.

"Tamsin what the fuck? Bo asked.

"Don't worry. Her days are numbered", Aife said coldly.

"They literally are", Tamsin confessed.

"Enough! Hades screamed in his deepest voice.

"Dr. Lewis rise", He commanded.

The trio could only watch as Lauren rose straight up in the bed. Her eyes were pitch black. Like a doll's eyes. They all watched her for several minutes. Hades watched her closely waiting for her to gather her bearings so she would be ready for his next command.

"Lauren? Bo called softly towards her.

After ten minutes the doctor swung her legs to get out of bed.

"Isabeau. Awww and you brought your girlfriend with you", Lauren said staring towards Tamsin and Bo.

"Lauren she's not my...

 _"You are more alive than anyone I've ever met",_ was heard from the recording Hades played back.

Bo hung her head.

"Thanks master", Lauren said turning to bow at him.

"Lauren listen...

"I did listen to that many times. That's a macking line if I ever heard one", Lauren responded pacing from left to right.

"Pfft Lauren. You really have flipped", Tamsin said approaching her.

When Tamsin felt a bolt hit her chest she was shocked to see it had come from the doctor and the force knocked her off her feet.

"You were saying? If it hurts your gf can heal you", Lauren laughed.

"First the kiss and then that declaration. There's only one more thing left to do. But you two have probably already done that too. No wonder you missed my awards banquet", Laren said winking at Bo.

"What the hell did you to to her? Bo asked Hades.

"Isn't it obvious dear? She's my thrall. Don't be jealous you never thought of it daughter", Hades said.

"No. I would never do that to her", Bo said.

"But I would", Hades laughed.

"Dr. Lewis?

"Yes master?

"Are you ready? Hades asked.

"Of course", Lauren replied popping her fingers.

"Ready? Ready for what? Bo and Aife asked in unison.

Lauren walked circling around them. "Which one master? She asked.

"Isabeau first. She will be your biggest challenge and I want her weakened in every sense of the word", Hades said.

"Very well master. Are you ready Succubus?

Aife and Bo looked at each other.

"Mom... I can't", Bo whispered grabbing Aife's hand.

"Aww what's the matter does the baby Succubus need her mommy? Lauren asked mocking Bo.

"Lauren I won't fight you", Bo said softly.

"She clearly looks scared master. Imagine the daughter of the Dark King afraid of me", Lauren laughed

"Lauren! I won't", Bo said again.

"No? Then maybe your girlfriend will, then you will have to fight me to protect her", Lauren said walking towards Tamsin.

"Ahhh I'd start running Valkyrie", Hades laughed.

Tamsin swallowed hard. She had never feared the doctor and somewhat wished she had stayed at the Dal.

"Tamsin wanna come out and play? Lauren mocked Tamsin.

Tamsin tried her powers.

"Oh honey that's too much eye shadow, I can't even see your eye brows", Lauren said laughing.

Tamsin shook her head. Tried again and failed to have any affects on Lauren.

"That's it? Got anything else? Lauren laughed lunging towards Tamsin grabbing her by her neck. Tamsin could do nothing, Lauren was too much.

"How the hell are you so strong? She asked struggling.

"You're just as slow as Isabeau today. She's my thrall, she has some of my powers flowing in her", Hades laughed.

Tamsin pushed Lauren off. After Lauren turned her attention back to Bo, Tamsin lunged for her but was caught by a roundhouse kick to the head by Lauren. Tamsin spit up some blood and quite a few teeth.

"Gonna be gumming your food now huh? Lauren laughed towards Tamsin who was down on the ground.

"Lauren! Lauren stop. This isn't you", Bo screamed.

"What isn't me? You know me Isabeau? Nah I don't think you do", Lauren laughed.

"You're not a killer Lauren", Bo said softly approaching her.

Lauren kicked Tamsin. "Killer? She's still alive", She laughed.

"Lauren..", Bo sighed.

"What now? You gonna keep defending her? Protecting her? Lie to me when you're spending time with her? Lauren asked Bo.

"Lauren I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything", Bo insisted.

"That's the same thing, _sweetie",_ Lauren said.

"Come on Isabeau. Let's get it all out there. See how many more lovers you had in your closet when we were together", Lauren said squinting at Bo.

"Lauren I told you about Dyson, that was it", Bo said getting angry. This was not how she wanted to have these conversations.

"You're a Succubus there has to be more. Make out sessions count", Lauren said.

"Lauren you never used my nature against me. Are you saying you really think I'm a monster? Bo asked.

Lauren popped her lips and winked at Bo again.

"Dr. Lewis", Hades said.

"Yes master? Lauren said.

"Play times over", He said.

"Aww so soon? Lauren asked.

 _"Doctor"_ , Hades said slowly.

"Very well", Lauren said walking to Bo.

"No Lauren. I won't fight you", Bo said.

"You don't have to fight me. You can just stand there and let me kick your ass", Lauren said coldly.

"Lauren...

"This should be good", Hades said rubbing his hands together.

"Hades what have you done? Aife asked torn between helping Bo or taking Lauren down before she could harm her.

"Aife my love you've been so quiet. This will be good because Isabeau will never swing on the good doctor. Wonder if Taft left some popcorn? Hades laughed.

The two elder Fae just watched, Aife in horror, Hades in amusement as Lauren and Bo circled each other.

"Dr. Lewis, we don't have all day", Hades laughed. He was truly enjoying this. He would get to see how Lauren's powers had advanced even if Bo never raised a hand to her.

"Lauren come with me", Bo said grabbing Lauren's hand and sending a pulse into her.

"Nice try Succubus, but that won't work", Lauren laughed sending the pulse back into Bo.

"Dr Lewis either do something or back to sleep you go", Hades said.

Lauren took a swing at Bo but she missed as the Succubus ducked.

"Maybe I can..

"Mom no. Stay back", Bo said.

"Well Hades is right Isabeau. This is getting boring", Aife said.

"I can end this but I won't have to fight her to do it", Bo said.

Lauren grew pissed off at Bo's arrogance and unleashed a flurry of punches, kicks and headbutts.

"Lauren please stop", Bo said stumbling backwards holding her bloody nose.

"Stop? I haven't started yet! Lauren said.

Tamsin was growing tired of it too and ran up behind Lauren grabbing her around her neck. Lauren raised her hand to Tamsin's head and sent a cold pulse into her. "Sh...it", Tamsin said.

"What do you want from us? Bo asked Hades.

"I want you weakened and there is no better way to watch you suffer than to see you fight Dr. Lewis. You really should have stuck to her Isabeau. She knows you inside and out. As your doctor. As your lover", Hades laughed.

"Stick to me master? Bo never sticks to anyone. Longer than a few hours at least", Lauren said stalking Bo again.

"Lauren...come back", Bo pleaded.

"I'm right here Succubus. See me, standing in front of you? Lauren laughed.

"Dr. Lewis...do it or I will. But I won't be so gentle", Hades said.

Bo was stunned was she really going to have to fight Lauren? What could have Hades done to her in the short amount of time that he had her? Shaking her head, she prepared for anything and everything.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren and Bo were breaths close as they started circling each other again. Bo was trying to keep as much distance between them as she could. She had no idea what Lauren was capable of in this condition. Her eyes were flashing between black and brown. Her face was almost as white as a sheet of paper. She looked calm but angry at the same time. Her hair was flowing with every step. Whatever Hades did to her, he did it quickly. Bo felt bad. She believed he must have taunted Lauren about Bo like just about all of the Fae usually did when it came to the Succubus. If Lauren was still in love with her, it was hard to tell underneath the heated breaths of anger the doctor was spewing right now.

"Doctor...", Hades said.

"Stop...", Bo started but found herself on the floor in a matter of seconds. Lauren had hit her. Her Lauren. She had once again swung at the Succubus but did it in a cowardly way. Bo grabbed her chin and stood again.

"Lauren...listen To me. You don't have to do this", Bo said.

"I know", Said Lauren this time unloading on the Succubus with what seemed like fists of iron when each punch landed on the Succubus. Bo was on her back again. She took a deep breath and groaned. She almost wanted to cry. Lauren was hurting and she couldn't help her. Even her voice wasn't bringing the Doctor back from the dark like her own voice had done for the Succubus a time or two. Tamsin tried approaching Lauren again. "No. No Tamsin don't", Bo said waving her off.

"Oh let her come, I could do this all day", Lauren laughed.

"You're crazy", Tamsin said pointing at Lauren. She soon found herself on the ground next to Bo.

"Aww how cute you two are. Want my phone so you can take a selfie? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren...", Bo pleaded again.

"Get up Succubus. We are not done", Lauren demanded.

Bo finally stood to her feet, helped Tamsin up and told her to go stand in the far corner. "Don't try and interfere again", Bo said.

"You have your bitch trained well. Now the real fun starts", Lauren said watching Tamsin obey Bo.

"What do you want Lauren? Bo asked.

"Ohhh honey, nothing you can provide. I want my sword. Master? Lauren called to Hades who handed her a sword from behind him.

"Oh shit", Aife and Tamsin said staring at Lauren holding Hades' Sword.

"Ahhhh a little help ladies? Bo asked of them.

"Shhh it's ok I will tell her", Lauren laughed.

"This is Hades' Sword Isabeau. If I but touch you, you will die or be sent directly to the underworld", Lauren said marveling at the sword during her explanation to Bo.

"Either way works or me", Hades said.

"Isabeau, your powers", Aife yelled.

"Umm what about my powers and obviously I'm new at this", Bo said moving away from Lauren.

"Awww now she needs a weapon. It wouldn't be fair", Lauren said tapping the tip of the sword into the ground. It immediately made dents in the concrete. Lauren stared at the sparks popping up.

"You know what? I know where another sword is. Be right back", Lauren said running out of the room.

"If she slips and falls on that thing...", Tamsin said from the corner.

"Nonsense my thralls never slip and fall. They're not clumsy", Hades laughed and with that Lauren was back.

Lauren handed the sword to Bo. "You have Nico's Sword. It's made of Stygian Iron. It's capable of absorbing or destroying the essence of monsters or Gods. You ready? She asked.

Tamsin and Aife stood up and far away. If Lauren swung at Bo and made contact, they would all be doomed. Hades did nothing but make himself comfortable from his throne erected from tables and wood found in the compound.

Aife was now even more pissed off than when they had arrived. How could they have been so foolish to come there? She knew he was a bastard of the highest order. In seconds her daughter could be gone and truly under Hades control as King of the Underworld.

Bo could only laugh. What the hell had brought all of them to this? Lauren was holding the most powerful sword she had ever heard of or used and one good swing and Bo was a goner. Either one of them was doomed. Bo would immediately go to Tartarus care of daddy.

"Succubus really? Wake up and let's play", Lauren laughed twirling Hades' sword side to side in the air.

"I call a timeout on the field", Aife said approaching them.

"Master? Lauren asked turning to Hades.

"Let her. This should be good", He laughed.

"Tick tock. Tick tock", Lauren repeated over and over again.

"Isabeau I will allow you to keep the sword but when I get close enough to Hades and yell now, throw it to me", Aife.

"But mom..

"Do not fight me on this, we only have one shot. If we take him out we can free Lauren", Aife said.

"Mom I can't lose her. I just can't", Bo said.

Aife smiled. "Then trust me. Do not hesitate to throw it to me when I tell you".

"Tick tock. Tick tock", Lauren laughed.

"What about me? Bo asked Aife.

"I don't think she will really swing that thing at you", Aife said.

"Enough! Hades growled shaking the room and it's occupants.

"What he said", Said Lauren as she slowly started circling Bo.

"This should be fun. All I need to do is touch you once and you will be maggot food", Lauren laughed.

"Only if you touch me, babe", Bo said circling Lauren trying to stay ready for Aife's call.

And then it was on. Both women touched swords but not each other. Hades was impressed by Lauren's skills using his sword. "That time in the Army has served you well Doctor he yelled".

Clank, clank was all that could be heard besides heavy breathing coming from the fighting duo.

"Well you know. Men think tiny women like me are easy marks, your baby here seems to think so too", Lauren laughed swinging her sword at Bo's.

 _"Uh anytime now mom",_ Bo said to herself. She only swung her sword at Hades' sword, so she wouldn't exactly touch the Doctor.

Aife slowly made her way towards them.

"Don't interfere Aife", Hades said coldly.

"I'm just getting a better seat", Aife smiled back at him keeping to the right of Bo.

"Ahh you wanna help your girl? Fine I will help mine", Hades said mimicking Aife's movements, keeping to the right of Lauren.

"They really are a match aren't they? Swing for swing", Hades laughed.

Lauren unleashed a load of swings at Bo. She had to hold her head back so she wouldn't be hit.

"Atta girl Dr. One good move and she would be done for and doomed to come back with me", Hades whispered to Lauren.

"Mom? Bo said just loud enough for Aife to hear.

"Just a few more minutes sweetie", Aife said softly.

"Mom she will swing at one of us. That is not the Lauren either of us know. She doesn't believe in violence. She saves lives not take them", Bo said.

"Look they're bonding", Hades said laughing at Aife and Bo.

Lauren took another swing still only touching sword to sword. There was a crackling noise as the last move seemed to create sparks.

"Now doctor! Hades commanded. The Succubus' were stalling. He could clearly see that.

Lauren took a big swing and just nicked Bo by one of her tank top straps. She used the blade and cut it so it hung down. Bo looked towards her shoulder to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"Lauren I really need you to come back", Bo said with her eyes starting to flash between brown and blue.

"Come back? Come back to what? Days of wearing a dog collar? Days of helping your dog with his police cases? Days of watching you hop from one lover to another? Speaking of Aife how's the..

"Dr! Aife said softly.

Lauren smiled licking her lips mocking the Succubus'. "I was only going to ask how your wounds are? Lauren laughed.

"Now Isabeau!

Bo tossed Aife her sword as she lunged at Hades making direct contact with his chest. The Dark King suddenly looked light at the horror of the sword in his chest. Aife smiled down at him. She finally had one upped him and served justice to the man who plotted her mother's death with Rainer. "Back to Tartarus with you. Don't ever come for Isabeau, Dr. Lewis or me again", She said coldly.

"Dr. Lewis avenge me! Hades screamed with one of his few remaining breaths.

Lauren turned to Bo grabbed her neck and plunged the sword into her stomach. Aife screamed as she ran to the two. Tamsin ran up and Lauren knocked her down shaking her head. The thrall was slowly starting to diminish inside of her.

Bo was falling to the floor making direct eye contact with Lauren as she did. Aife caught Bo and eased her down. Bo was quickly struggling to breathe. "Lauren...", She choked out.

Lauren stood watching them. Bo could still see the coldness in her eyes but there was a hint of the Lauren she knew there. All she needed to do was reach that part of her. Lauren dropped the sword to the ground and walked off. Tamsin had made her way over holding the other side of Bo. They all turned to see Lauren slowly walking over to Hades. Finding him dead, she walked out of the room leaving the living trio behind.

"What can we do? Tamsin asked.

"We need the Doctor", Aife answered as Bo called out to Lauren again.

"Ummm that was not the Dr. Lewis. We all know and loathe", Tamsin said pointing towards the door.

"We need her", Aife said holding Bo's head upright and her hand over her wound.

"How long do you think she's been under his thrall? I mean if...

"I don't know. Just today, I think", Aife said.

"Well none of what we are doing is working. Bo could pull my chi but I don't think it would be enough", Tamsin said.

"Hold her up and try to contain the blood. I will be right back", Aife said running towards the door.

Pulling a device from her pocket and stomping it to bits, Lauren walked slowly down the hall. She was still coming out of Hades' thrall. These halls were starting to look familiar to her. A painful reminder of the last time she was here. The deaths. The lies. The murders. The betrayals. Watching Bo leave her there to run off with Tamsin. That stung almost as much as the vile words she had to say to Bo to get Taft to believe she was on board with his plan to kill Dyson. Dyson. Lauren half laughed. The pretty boy. The can do no wrong boy. The dog that could lie about Aife one second and be so easily forgiven by Bo the next. Why was Lauren even here? Her mind was mush right now. She was just walking towards the only exit she remembered. Past the blood. Past the bones. Past the memories.

Then there was Aife. A Succubus. A supposedly nutty Succubus according to Fae rumors, helping the Doctor out of there and to safety at the Dal. The Dal. Fae headquarters for liars and bastards. Dyson's hangout as he awaited commands from his master the Blood King. Trick. The same Trick Lauren treated knowing his true title and never once spilling that information. Under her Hippocratic Oath his treatment would always be kept in strictest confidence, but his Fae life and lies, weren't necessarily off limits. What could he do? Write the doctor out of existence? How would that be a punishment? Death would be better than another 50 years serving the Light Fae. She didn't even have her Ash tag anymore. She left it behind at her old apartment. That thing would have meant her immediate death had she worn it out of Light Fae territory. Her dog collar. She hadn't worn a dog tag since Afghanistan. Hmmmpt she thought "Bo knows all about controlling dogs. Look at Dyson. She says jump and he asks how high? Lauren shook her head. The thrall was still affecting her but she was lucid enough to know she didn't need to be there anymore.

"Dr. Lewis", Aife said gently touching her arm.

Lauren jumped and turned to face Aife. She looked at her like they were leaving the compound months ago.

"My Isabeau needs you Doctor. You're her doctor right? Aife asked softly.

Lauren took a deep breath and shook her head yes.

"Then quickly, come with me", Aife said starting to run back to Bo and Tamsin.

Lauren ran into the room. When she saw Bo she nearly collapsed. The Succubus was deathly pale and her hand slowly slipped out of Tamsin's grasp. Aife noticed the doctor looking between Bo and Tamsin and slowly said "Your patient needs you doctor".

"Right. I'm a doctor", Lauren said making her way over to Bo and assessing her wound.

"Shit", Lauren said.

"What you cursed? Tamsin said eyeing Lauren.

Lauren snapped her head in Tamsin's direction. "Don't think I've forgotten, I'm just here to treat this patient".

"It's really bad right? Aife softly asked Lauren as she knelt down beside her.

"Why didn't you heal her? Lauren asked Aife.

"I can't. She's my blood and that would be all the way wrong", Aife answered.

"And you? Lauren asked Tamsin.

"I'm just one Fae. She'd kill me draining my chi", Tamsin replied.

"Tamsin's just being a coward" , Aife snapped.

"Well one of you needs to nut up", Bo whispered through her pain.

"It can't be me sweetie. That would be like incest", Aife said gently rubbing Bo's head.

"Fine I'll do it", Lauren said.

Tamsin laughed. "Lauren be serious. You're just a human. No offense but you can't help".

Lauren was pissed off now and bent over the younger Succubus. "Feed", She demanded.

"Lauren...

"Feed Isabeau! Aife screamed.

"This is a waste of time. Bo needs real help", Tamsin said.

"Feed Bo", Lauren demanded again.

Bo started to pull Lauren's chi and her eyes widened at the taste. Aife removed all hands from her wound so she could see if it was helping and it was. "That's it ladies, keep going", She said. Tamsin could do nothing but watch in shock.

A few more minutes had passed and Bo's Succubus wanted so much more just as Lauren pulled back. She looked over the wound and saw that Bo had healed. "Wow. Just wow", Bo whispered.

"Doctor? Aife smiled.

"She's healed. I am sure she will need a full feed later though", Lauren said making her way to her feet.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis", Aife said.

"No need. But if you don't mind I want to get out of here", Lauren said.

"I understand. Just let us get Isabeau to the car", Aife said gesturing towards Tamsin.

Lauren started gathering the swords she knew these were too deadly to just leave behind so she made a plan. She grabbed the swords and followed Aife and Tamsin as they helped Bo up and out. Lauren shook her head trying not to inhale the stench of death. She watched the trio make their way outside and snuck into Taft's office one last time. She placed the swords on top of the desk, grabbed something out of a drawer , broke the window and climbed out knowing exactly where the others had gone. She ran out to make sure they saw her. They pulled up and she asked Aife to pull further out from the building.

"Lauren..", Bo whispered.

"Go Aife", Lauren said running back towards the window. She threw something inside along with a lit match. She turned on her heels and ran towards the car. The trio were impressed that she could run so fast. Lauren jumped in the back careful not to hit Bo and told Aife to pull away further. Within minutes they turned around to see the explosion.

"What was that? Tamsin asked.

"A pipe bomb", Lauren said.

"And what will that do? Tamsin asked.

"Well with papers scattered all over the place, it will burn to the ground. Anymore questions? Lauren asked in a sharp tone.

"Aife I want to stay long enough to at least watch the office burn down", Lauren said.

Aife pulled out and turned the car around to watch the building burn. Lauren didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Tamsin shook her head as Lauren leaned her own against the top part of the seat to rest. Bo reached for her but she pulled away. "Not now", Lauren whispered.

The four of them looked dead to the world tired. There was a nice breeze blowing. Enjoying the peace and quiet Lauren kept her eyes focused on the building until they finally saw it start to crumble. After about an hour they were on the road back.

"You better have your ass at the compound when we arrive", Aife said into the phone.

"Well hello to you too love", Vex replied back.

"I told you to keep the Valkyrie at the Dal. I don't deal well with disobedience. The guards will all be fired too", Aife said.

"See you soon then", Vex said rolling his eyes while hanging up.

"I guess I'm dropping you off at the Dal? Or can you fly there? Aife asked Tamsin. Tamsin nodded.

"The doctor and I are going to the compound. Where do you want to go Isabeau? Aife asked.

"With you guys, I guess", Bo said slowly turning to look at Lauren who refused to look at her. Could be because the doctor was finally asleep. Bo thought she looked like an angel. When she felt the Succubus' eyes on her, she turned her body so she was facing Bo and crossed her arms. She didn't want to give Bo anything to reach for or touch. They were a long way from where they once were. Bo thought about when they first met, that was the Lauren she was dealing with now. Reserved. Only saying just enough to get her to back down or away. Lauren had almost killed her but saved her. She knew that was the Doctor in Lauren, the human in Lauren.

Lauren was slowly fidgeting.

"Can't sleep? Bo asked softly.

Lauren only shook her head no. Surely the Succubus didn't think she was dealing with the old Lauren. The bend over and take whatever Bo shoves up her ass, Lauren. No that Lauren was gone. This Lauren was so much stronger. She wouldn't be second fiddle to anything Succubus. Hell even Aife seemed to put the Doctor first in a lot of situations. There was something about the way Aife treated her that wasn't like a lover. But like a mother. Now that was a disturbing thought Lauren just had considering what they had done. But how was what they had done any different then Bo having it off with any of her feeds? The woman was wounded and the Doctor helped her heal. The same Doctor the Fae thought was incapable of sustaining Bo. They have a lot to talk about but Lauren was too tired for that this evening.

After dropping Tamsin off at the Dal the trio headed straight for the Dark Fae compound. For a Succubus even Aife was exhausted. She would do all the firing tomorrow. Little shits think they will get away with allowing a traitor on the premises. Tamsin was lucky Aife gave her a ride home. She knew Bo wouldn't have bee happy leaving Tamsin behind.

"We have anything to eat here? Lauren asked climbing out of the car.

"Feel free to order something Doctor, it's on Evony's dime", Aife laughed.

"Well in that case", Lauren laughed.

"Ladies? Really? Are we not going to talk about any of this shit? Bo asked.

"Tomorrow", Aife and Lauren answered.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**This will be the official last chapter besides the epilogue. Koskat I hope I answered your question(s). :) Oh and Lauren goes off a bit.**_

 _Dark Fae Compound._

"Good morning Isabeau. Sleep well? Aife asked.

"Where is Lauren? Bo asked.

"I take that as a no", Aife half smiled.

"Mom! Bo all but screamed.

"Isabeau watch your tone with me. Daddy might put up with that shit, but I won't", Aife said.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know where Lauren is", Bo said softly.

"The Doctor is well Isabeau", Aife answered.

"Mom that is not telling me where she is", Bo replied.

"In her office I suspect", Aife said.

Bo was getting irritated. "Where is her office? Geez".

"Isabeau. She's had a bad few weeks as you've witnessed. She is most likely deep in some kind of lab work", Aife said.

"Ahh the lab. Of course. Why didn't you say so? Bo asked.

"You are not to disturb her Isabeau", Aife said.

"I can go wherever I want", Bo said as she started to leave.

"Sit down Isabeau", Aife said.

"I'm going mom", Bo snapped.

"Sit your ass down Isabeau", Aife said standing from her behind her desk.

 _Dark Fae lab._

Aife was right Lauren was busy behind a microscope. What she was looking at she had no idea but she had been looking at the same sample for the past hour. The previous night had left her a bit tired but she was never one to stay in bed. No there were things to do. A cold chill still covered her after Aife had told her of the previous days adventures. Lauren didn't really think they were adventures because it sounded like typical Fae bullshit. Sacrificing the human for pleasure and kicks. The mere thought pissed Lauren off. Kenzi was human too, so why didn't anyone go after her? Then when she had time to herself she came up with the only solution.

"They don't know who they fucked with. Let's finish this Lewis", She mumbled to herself turning back to the microscope.

She heard a slight knock at the door and rolled her eyes.

"Yes? She asked.

"Excuse me Dr. Lewis. Madam McCorrigan asked me to bring you something to eat", The guard said.

Lauren laughed. "Thank you. You can sit it on the counter there".

"Yes ma'am. Sorry to have disturbed you", The guard said taking his leave.

"Food. I'm too busy for food", Lauren whispered.

 _The Dal_

"You leaving so soon Tam Tam? Kenzi asked.

"Yes I have work to do", Tamsin said.

"Good morning Kenzi", Trick said.

"Good morning Trickster, what's up with Tamsin? Kenzi asked.

"I have no idea", Trick said polishing a glass

"What brings you here and without Bo? Trick asked.

"My lovelies in the bottles behind you and Bobo stayed with Aife", Kezi said.

Kenzi watched Trick shake his head and roll his eyes.

Kenzi recalled her last call from Bo.

 _"Bobo what's new? Kenzi asked._

 _"A lot of shit went down today. So I will be staying at the Dark Fae compound for the night", Bo answered back._

 _"The Dark Fae what? Kenzi asked with her eyes blazing._

 _"Yeah you heard right. Lauren is apparently staying here so I thought I could get a chance to talk to her if I stayed._

 _"So why are you on the phone with me then?_

 _"She's avoiding me Kenzi. We were all here throwing back shots and even the liquor is not weakening her anger", Bo said._

 _"Damn and well...", Kenzi sighed_

 _"Well nothing Kenzi! She needs to talk to me", Bo snapped._

 _"Technically Bo she doesn't have to do shit any of you say. She's damn near free if not already", Kenzi said._

 _"But it's me Kenzi", Bo said._

 _"Bo I know it's late but wake the fuck up. Lauren feels like she's last on your priority list and she should feel that way", Kenzi said._

 _"Lauren is not last, she never was", Bo snapped not liking Kenzi's tone._

 _"You left her Bo. You left her for dead at Taft's. Only for her to show up at the Dal in the arms of your mother of all people, seeing you having drinks with the very two that flaunt their relationships with you in her face" Kenzi said._

 _"She said she didn't love me anymore Kenzi. What the hell was I supposed to do? Bo asked with her anger escalating at the thought._

 _"The same thing you're doing now Bo. Talking but instead of talking to me, you should have talked to her. Lauren played you because she had to otherwise D-Man and likely all of the Fae there would be dead", Kenzi said._

 _"I thought she had left Kenzi. I thought they had taken her somewhere else", Bo said._

 _"Who Bo? You sent Dyson after Taft right? Who would have been left to take Lauren? She was there Bo. She was there for you, the Fae, me, everyone", Kenzi said._

Kenzi loved Bo but she was getting tired of the same old shit. Lauren this. Dyson that. Pick and stick to it. Now she threw in Tamsin. Kenzi knew is she was Lauren she would be pised the hell off too.

She returned her focus to Trick. "Trick what's wrong?

"I don't trust Aife right now. She is liable to snap and cause all kinds of problems. Deaths", He responded.

"We all know she can go batshit crazy in 0-60 but she's with Bo now, that has to be a good thing. She gets to be a mother. That could be the best medicine for the both of them", Kenzi said.

Trick was still concerned. He knew Aife better than any of them. She was out of control. Since her mother's death, Aife didn't give a damn about Fae laws, hell she never gave a damn about anything again until she found Bo. Trick did what he thought was right, keeping her out of Bo's life. Then she roared into town and he had to find a way to do that all over again. Trick never actually got his hands dirty, so he sent his best dog to handle his business for him. No matter what he thought of Aife, he knew she cares a lot for Bo.

 _The Dark Fae compound_.

"What is this about mom? Bo asked finally taking a seat.

"Bo you are the most powerful Fae out of all of us but you are still so young and naive...", Aife started.

"Mom", Bo said.

"Just listen to me. I know I wasn't around for you growing up. That's why I gave you to LouAnn. They would have come for you Bo or killed you. Your dad. The Fae. Both Dark and Light knew who you would be once Hades came out of hiding trying to divide the Fae telling them, you would rule over them with his help. I couldn't let him take you again, so LouAnn found the Dennis', a human family. It was the safest place for you to be. I worked my ass off to get you back when I was well enough. But every lead I had was debunked by Trick. He and your favorite lap dog didn't want me finding you. When I saw you that night at the club. I knew you were a Succubus. I just didn't know you were my Isabeau until I tasted your chi. After we talked I set out a plan for us to rule together. I wanted time to bond with you. Teach you all about being a Succubus. Then you thought I was out to get you or disable you. That was not what I was doing..

"Mom...

"Isabeau. I don't blame you for any of this. Like I said you're still young and wet behind your ears regarding your pwers. I know it's mostly daddy's doing. He knows about me and mom, but he never knew about Hades. You have so much power and I am sure daddy was trying to keep a leash on that for you. But I was going to teach you how to use your powers and control them".

"You slept with Lauren mom. _Lauren_ ", Bo said.

"You want to know why and how huh? Aife asked.

"Why mom, why Lauren? Bo asked tearing up.

"I needed to heal Isabeau", Aife said.

"Bullshit. You did this to hurt me", Bo snapped.

"Isabeau language", Aife said raising her voice.

"You could have healed with anyone. Why Lauren? Bo asked.

"I wasn't healing and she was there", Aife said.

"Wow. That's my line", Bo thought internally.

"Mom you could have called someone, me, Trick, Tamsin, Dyson.

"Bo I can't feed off of you and Trick, as far as your other two lovers, hell no", Aife said shivering at the thought.

"Find a stranger on the street. Don't feed from Lauren! Bo said.

"Why? Let me guess, she's not enough", Aife laughed.

"Mom it's not funny. I never used Lauren to heal", Bo said.

"No but you fed from her to save the wolf right? Aife asked.

"Well yes..but that was to save him", Bo said

"Isabeau that is no different than me feeding from her and why are you so worked up about this? Aife asked.

"It's Lauren mom! Bo said shaking her head and trying to control her anger.

"Isabeau it's not like we are lovers, I only healed with her. Something you're capable of too. But I get it, Trick and everyone else has taught you that we can't feed from humans but we can", Aife. said.

"I don't want to use Lauren as food mom and you shouldn't have either", Bo said.

Aife took a few deep breaths. This is the shit Trick and Dyson had kept her from. They were holding Bo back thinking they were keeping her safe from Aife. How does the Blood King and a shifter know anything about what a Succubus can do? If Bo had found anyone, she wished it could have been her or her mother Isabeau. They wouldn't have stunted Bo's growth amongst the Fae. She has Hades' powers too, so she is no ordinary run of the mill Succubus.

"Isabeau you can either feed from her or lose her altogether", Aife said.

"No. No! I will never lose Lauren", Bo said.

"It is my understanding that she doesn't want to share you", Aife said.

"No Lauren unerstands why I feed from others", Bo said.

"But you don't have to. Isabeau you're a Succubus. If you want to love someone, you're going to have to work for it. Otherwise it just looks like sex", Aife said.

"I won't lose Lauren. I won't", Bo said shaking her head.

"Isabeau look around. Do you see her? Is she in your arms? You don't even know where she is", Aife said.

"Because you won't show me", Bo snapped.

"Fine I will take you to her but know this. You are not to hurt her, she has been hurt enough by all of the Fae bullshit", Aife said.

"Fine let's go", Bo said.

"I mean it Isabeau", Aife said walking towards the door.

 _Dark Fae lab._

"What the hell do you want? Lauren asked Tamsin who had just strolled in behind her.

"Feisty I see. Still same, lame ass doctor", Tamsin said.

"I wasn't so lame kicking your ass last night was I? Lauren laughed.

"Look...

"No you look Tamsin, I am not about to figure out why some Fae died for a case that landed on your desk. That was the old Lauren", Lauren snapped.

"You have no choice but to help me. You're a doctor", Tamsin said.

"And the Light Fae has doctors. Or are you like Bo unaligned and don't give a fuck about protocol? Which is it Tamsin? Lauren snapped.

"Tsk tsk. So much anger, especially towards the Succubus", Tamsin laughed.

"What do you want? Lauren asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood...

"In the neighborhood? Like you were in the neighborhood yesterday? Lauren bristled.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Tamsin said.

"No? Does this neighborhood extend to my old loft too? Lauren asked quizzically.

"Now what are you talking about? Tamsin asked.

"You and Bo must really think I'm dumb. Bo's _side chick_ ", Lauren said.

"And that means? Tamsin asked.

"That means I found my Champagne glasses on my coffe table with three sets of lipstick on the rim the night of my awards banquet. Mine, Bo's and that cheap ass shit, you're wearing right now", Lauren said.

"So we stopped in for a drink, so what? Tamsin laughed.

"I don't like or trust your ass, so why the fuck where you there like you're here now? Lauren kept pressing.

"Right the plan", Tamsin said.

"What? What plan? Lauren asked.

"Not a good time, agreed", Tamsin said.

Lauren was confused but prepared. She watched Tamsin look like she was talking to a ghost. When she saw Tamsin get up from the couch she made her move.

"Listen you little shit. You might think I'm just a lame ass Doctor but I'm also a scientist. You really shouldn't have used my shower and wore my robe afterwards, your dumbass left me your DNA and I concocted a little something for you", Lauren said to Tamsin who she had in a headlock.

"How are you... How did you? Tamsin asked.

"Afghanistan. Your hair fell out on my robe", Lauren bristled angrily.

"I didn't wear your robe", Tamsin groaned trying to break Lauren's hold on her.

"Back to the lies huh? Ok well I never smell like your truck, so who else could it have been? Santa Clause? The Easter Bunny? Some lumberjack off of the streets? Lauren said, her voice rising.

"I..I can explain...

"Give your explanations to someone who gives a damn", Lauren said.

Oh and I know all about Hades too", Lauren said.

"Now how do you know about that? Tamsin asked gasping for air. _How the hell was this human so strong?_

"You just told me and for the record, you can tell him to kiss my ass, and I will never be a guinea pig for him again", Lauren said.

"What do you want from me? I was just doing my job", Tamsin said.

"I just want you to suffer. Like you made me suffer, all these weeks, months of taunting the puny human", Lauren said.

"But Bo.. Bo won't like hearing about this side of you. I will tell her and she will be mine", Tamsin tried to laugh but she was still struggling under the Doctor's grip.

That pissed Lauren off. "You know a serum like this would take months to create, but your dumbass left me so much DNA, I worked all night and completed it".

"Bo...

"Honey if your last life ass can come back from this, you can have Bo", Lauren said injecting Tamsin with the needle and dropping her to the floor.

Lauren walked to her phone and dialed.

"Lauren? Lauren what have you done? Bo asked entering the lab in front of Aife.

Aife could do nothing but laugh. "She kicked your ass huh? She taunted Tamsin who was shivering on the floor.

"Oh good. You saved me a call Aife", Lauren said.

"And why is that Dr. Lews? Aife asked.

"Could you have one of the guards remove that trash from my floor", Lauren said pointing to Tamsin.

"Lauren", Bo said gently approaching her.

"Bo...", Tamsin whispered.

"Don't Bo. Don't come in here acting like you give a damn about me. Better yet Aife let Bo take her out, that's her gf", Lauren said.

Bo shook her head in disbelief. "What the fuck is going on with you two? Mom you're acting like you're the leader of the Dark Fae and Lauren? What the hell happened to you? Bo asked.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but Aife beat her to it.

"I am the leader of the Dark Fae, it's just not official yet", Aife laughed.

"The Morrigan...", Bo started.

"Oh honey, you're slut of a mother stole my powers thanks to Dr. Einstein", Evony said walking in.

"Great more trash", Lauren laughed.

"Don't worry Dr. Lewis, I got this too", Aife said punching Evony in the mouth.

"Mom! Stop it", Bo said turning back to Lauren.

Bo walked off towards the window. This was a mess. Her mother taking down Evony. Lauren taking down Tamsin. "Shit Tamsin", Bo said walking over to her.

"Yes. Save your gf", Lauren snapped.

"Lauren! Seriously what happened to you? Bo asked.

"You. You happened to me. Your parade of lovers happened to me. The Fae happened to me", Lauren said.

"They are not my lovers Lauren", Bo insisted.

"No? Who did you kiss last?

"Lauren...

"Yes I'm waiting for the answer", Lauren said staring coldly at Bo.

Bo shook her head. She knew the answer but telling Lauren wouldn't help much right now. _"Dyson"._

"Ahh I see..", Lauren laughed.

"Lauren listen to me", Bo said.

"I got this Bo. You kissed and slept with Dyson, and Tamsin while we were a couple and you didn't think I would need to know. Your lovers kiss and tell sweetie. That's why I asked for a break. Like I told your Valkyrie, I'm done being your side chick. Now you're cowering there trying to save the woman that set me up to be taken by your dear old Dark King daddy. Tell me truthfully who saved me from him? Lauren asked.

Bo was dead silent. "Aife had saved Lauren", She thought.

"I see again. Aife please get that trash out of here, if you can pry your daughter off of her.

"How did you find out about my kiss with Tamsin? Bo asked.

"She told me, go ahead and ask her. Although you better make it quick it's been almost 20 minutes, she could be dead from my serum", Lauren said.

"What? Bo asked softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If she comes back, she can have you", Lauren said ruffling through some papers on her desk.

"Lauren. You don't mean that! Bo said standing up to face her.

Lauren looked up but said nothing to Bo.

"Well ok, let's get you out of here", Aife laughed calling for the guards.

"Lauren, Tamsin's...

"On her last life I know, that's why her hair was shedding and shedded all over my robe", Lauren snapped refusing to look at Bo.

Bo remembered finding Tamsin at Lauren's and in her robe. She closed her eyes as the anger of Lauren discovering it. "Why didn't I kick her out? Bo asked herself.

"She said she was living out of her truck, she didn't have anywhere to sleep", Bo said.

"Still defending her. Yesterday meant nothing? Well she can have that apartment. The thought of me and you there is one thing but the thought of you and her there, can hardly keep my breakfast down at the thought", Lauren snapped.

Bo laughed. "Since when do you eat breakfast?

"Since Aife sent me some this morning", Lauren answered flatly.

"I didn't know Hades was coming for you Lauren. Hell I didnt' even know who my father was", Bo said.

"Better hurry up with your gf, she looks pale. Or are you gonna suck my chi and bring her back too? Lauren asked.

"Lauren! I had to save him. I had to save Dyson", Bo said.

"Bo?! Dyson said walking in.

"Well speak of the devil", Lauren said.

"Look if you're not Dark Fae, get the hell out of my lab", Aife demanded.

"Mom! Bo said turning around.

"Oh right, that means you too", Aife laughed.

"Tamsin! Tamsin hey! Dyson said kneeling beside her.

"What diid you do to her? Dyson asked Aife.

"My hands are clean in this dog. Now take her and get the hell out", Aife said.

"Tamsin's not Dark Fae, Lauren's not Dark Fae", Bo insisted.

"Lauren is under my protection. That bitch on the floor has been Light Fae since Hades sent her after you Isabeau. Now get her out of here", Aife said.

"I can protect Lauren", Bo said.

"Honey you couldn't even protect her from the Light Fae Valkyrie", Aife said.

"Tamsin is not Light Fae", Bo said.

"Who does she hang out with more? Aife asked.

"Stop and get her out of here! I have work to do", Lauren said.

"Fine. Dyson help me", Bo said tearfully.

"Wait. Wait", Lauren said walking over to Tamsin who was deathly pale.

"Are you gonna help her? Bo asked.

"Yep", Said Lauren kicking Tamsin in the mouth.

"Lauren! Bo said

"What? If she comes back, she will have her teeth again", Lauren said.

"You're just gone aren't you? Bo asked Lauren.

"Get out! Geez", Lauren said.

"Fine I will take her out of here, but I will be back Lauren, I'm unaligned remember? Bo asked.

"Yes of course", Lauren said waving Bo out.

Bo and Dyson picked Tamsin up and carried her out to his car. Bo was so lost. Who the hell was that Lauren she just saw? This wasn't the woman she fell in love with. How could she have changed so much in such a short amount of time? Was this the Lauren that was bursting at the seams to be free when she asked Bo for a break? Bo knew she needed to talk to Lauren. Really talk to her, but that Lauren she just saw, she couldn't reach.

"So tell me Dr. what are her chances? Aife asked after they were alone in the lab.

"You're Fae. Tell me can a Fae that dies as a human, come back Fae? Lauren asked.

"Ahh so she's really gone then? Aife asked.

"Unless Bo or Hades brings her back", Lauren said.

"Do you really have work to do? Aife asked.

"No I was just trying to get them out of here", Lauren said.

"What's wrong? Aife asked.

"I'm just tired", Lauren sighed.

"Then go rest Doctor. I fired the idiots that screwed up yesterday and allowed the Valkyrie in again today. We have a new crew and trust me, they will watch you walk into the bathroom, watch you piss and make sure you come out alive if I tell them to", Aife said.

"Sleep does sound good", Lauren said snapping her neck and feeling it pop.

"Then go", Aife gestured walking out of the lab.

Lauren watched Aife leave and took a few deep breaths. She really was tired. She was physically tired from fighting to keep the Fae from walking all over her, including Bo. Emotionally tired. Tired of fighting with Bo. They weren't together anymore so what were they fighting for now? Did Bo honestly think Lauren would lay down and spread her legs just because she showed up in Lauren's lab? Aife seemed nice but this after all was Bo's mother. Which meant she would be seeing a lot more of Bo. Probably more than she did when she was slaving away with the Light Fae. Her phone beeped and she sighed knowing who it was. "Not again", She whispered.

 _"I'm on my way back-Bo"._ was the text mesage she received. So she sent a reply. _"Tomorrow-Lauren._ She shook her head and had no more put her phone down before she got another message.

 _"You said tomorrow last night. So no we're settling this today-Bo_

Lauren dropped her phone on the desk and went to the small kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. She would need it to deal with the Succubus again. Deal with her. I don't want to deal with her. Why can't she see I'm tired? Why can't she see I'm done being her side dish? A knock on the door brought Lauren out of her thoughts. _And here we..go_ she thought making her way to the door.

She sighed. "Come in Bo".

Bo walked in like she owned the joint looking around to make sure they were alone and on a whim unplugged Lauren's desk phone.

"So did you bring her back? Lauren asked.

Bo turned around and her eyes spoke her answer.

"Why Lauren? Bo asked.

"I'm sorry?

"Why did you kill her? Bo asked.

"Because she came after me yesterday Bo. I had to defend myself in case she was doing it again", Lauren said.

"You didn't have to kill her", Bo said.

"Well you're Fae, of course you don't think much of human lives or feelings", Lauren said.

"Lauren that's not true and you know it", Bo said.

"Why are you here Bo? Lauren asked.

"What's the matter with you Lauren? Do you suddenly not value life? Bo asked.

"Umm when she nearly took mine? Sorry I didn't think that needed further explanation", Lauren said.

"Lauren. I would have protected you", Bo said.

Lauren laughed. "Yes like you protected me yesterday".

"I didn't know Lauren", Bo said.

"That's just it, none of us knew. Then she shows up this morning, uninvited and unannounced. Could have easily been a repeat", Lauren said.

"You didn't even give her a chance to exlpain..

"Holy shit Bo! Lauren said.

"What? She had to have had an explanation", Bo said.

"I see", Lauren said starting to grab a cup of coffee that she nearly forgot about.

"No I don't think you do Lauren", Bo said.

"No I do see. The great and powerful Fae have reasons to just up and give humans away to whatever and whomever, but all for a good cause of course", Lauren said drinking her coffee.

"Lauren..

"I get it Bo. I'm just shit to be taken out like yesterday's garbage", Lauren said.

"I never said that! Bo said losing her patience.

"Welll you're not saying much of anything so I will ask again, why are you here Bo? Lauren asked.

"Lauren we need to talk, really talk", Bo said.

Lauren rocked back on the balls of her feet. "About?

"Us Lauren. It's time", Bo said.

Lauren laughed. "That line again huh?

"Lauren..

"Bo there is no us. Coffee? Lauren offered as she poured herself a second cup.

"No I don't want coffee. I want you to talk to me Lauren", Bo said.

"I'm talking. You're just not listening", Lauren said.

"Lauren stop. It's me. It's Bo", Bo said grabbing Lauren but Lauren jerked away from her.

Lauren walked away and made her way to the small sitting area. It had all the comforts of a real home. A tv mounted on the wall. A coffee table, end tables and a plush couch. She took a seat and Bo soon followed.

"Please sit on the lazy-boy", Lauren said.

"So you won't even sit next to me? Bo asked.

"Fine sit", Lauren said moving to the farthest end of the couch relaxing her head.

"Lauren you're so angry that you won't even give me a chance to explain all of this", Bo said looking at her but Lauren was simply staring into nothing.

"Fine explain", Lauren said closing her eyes.

"Lauren about Tamsin, it wasn't what you think it was. I didn't kiss her, kiss her. It was so sudden, I don't think she planned it, I know I didn't", Bo said softly.

"But you enjoyed it. You didn't feed", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"Is that all? Lauren asked running her hands through her hair.

"No! It's not", Bo said taking a irritated breath.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Bo", Lauren said.

Bo threw her hands up. There it was. Lauren thinking Bo's only here for sex.

"Lauren I'm not here for that", Bo said softly.

"Then why are you here? Lauren asked.

"I told you us", Bo said.

"And I told you there is no us", Lauren said.

"You wanted the break Lauren. You wanted it", Bo said.

"And you never asked why", Lauren said.

"Lauren!

"Ahhh I see. So it's my fault you forgive Dyson as easily as you blink. It's my fault you swapped saliva with Tamsin. It's my fault you run around with them case after case and that one time I nearly died from one of your cases. Tell me Bo where did you find an us in all of that? Lauren asked.

"I get it Lauren. You're pissed off but I still think there could be an us, if you would just quit fighting it", Bo said.

"I'm tired Bo. I'm just tired of all of it. Your lovers. The damn Fae treating me like trash. I'm tired", Lauren said taking a breath before she finished her coffee.

Bo looked at Lauren and then found her own nothingness to look into. Was this it? Where they really over? If Lauren was so tired of the Fae why was she here at the Dark Fae compound of all places?

"Is it mom? Bo asked and soon regretted it.

"Goodnight Bo", Lauren said.

"You slept with her Lauren. My mother", Bo said.

"I healed her. Isn't that the same excuse you gave for Dyson? Lauren asked.

"That's all it is with Dyson, Lauren", Bo snapped.

"I'm sure it is", Lauren said.

"Then why are we fighting about Dyson? Bo asked.

"Bo I'm not an idiot. I know he has his love back and you know it too. So I'm sure it's enjoyable for the both of you", Lauren said calmly.

"How did you find out? Bo asked.

Lauren laughed. "Wow you don't even deny it. I found out from the Inari. She was a lot more forthcoming than you and Kenzi", Lauren said.

"That's not proof", Bo said.

"The way you hovered over him after your Dawning. The way you looked at him. The way he looks at you. Proof enough? Lauren asked.

"Damn it Lauren. I love you. You! Bo said.

"I'm sure you do", Lauren said.

"So that's it? That's all you're going to say? Bo asked standing to her feet.

"I told you Bo, there is no us", Lauren said.

"I don't believe that Lauren. I will never believe it", Bo said gently sinking back into the couch sitting closer to Lauren.

Lauren leant forward to set her cup on the table.

"I know you Lauren. This could be one of those tricks like you telling me in Taft's office that you didn't love me anymore", Bo said.

"I don't know what you want me to say Bo", Lauren said.

Bo lifted her head. "Tell me you don't love me anymore".

When she noticed Lauren didn't immediately respond she asked her again. When Lauren still didn't answer, she moved closer to her.

Lauren rebuffed her. "Love was not enough for us. It wasn't the problem. I will always be last to you".

"Lauren..

"You know it Bo. Where were you during my awards banquet? With the Fae. Where were you when that kid was kicking my ass? With the Fae.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I'm not perfect", Bo said.

"I never said you had to be", Lauren said.

"I really was trying to make it back for your banquet, Lauren. I couldn't. By the time I made it to your apartment, you had already left", Bo said.

"And who were you drinking my Champagne with? Ahh yes the Fae", Lauren said.

"You can't be that tired of the Fae, Lauren. I'm Fae and I know you love me", Bo said softly.

Lauren shook her head.

"What? Bo asked.

"I said the Fae that treats me like shit Bo. You never treated like I was only just a human", Lauren said.

"That's right. I never did and I never will", Bo said taking deep breaths. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Bo had enough of it.

"Come on", Bo said standing up and reaching for Lauren's hand.

"I told you Bo, I won't sleep with you", Lauren said rasing her eyes to Bo's but not yet standing.

"Lauren just come with me", Bo said softly.

"Fine", Lauren said finally standing and grabbing her phone. She gestured for Bo to take the lead so she could follow her.

They made it out to Bo's car after stopping off at Aife's office to tell her Lauren was leaving. Aife smiled at Lauren but gave a warning yet assuring look at Bo.

"Where are we going? Lauren asked after they were nearly a mile down the road.

"You're tired? Hungry? Bo asked.

"Yes", was all Lauren said.

"Then I'm taking you to lunch and then I'm secretly checking you into a hotel so you can rest. No phones, no calls in our out, no Fae, well except me if you want", Bo said with her voice shivering. All she wanted was Lauren.

"Well that sounds nice", Lauren said. She was still unsure what good this could go since there was still so much uncertainty between she and Bo.

"It will be fine Lauren. I just want to take care of you. This has nothing to do with me, the Fae, no stupid cases that Dyson should be able to solve with the Police department, just you", Bo said softly.

Lauren didn't fight it. She was still tired but another part of her wanted to give Bo a chance and a chance for her to see if they could truly be together again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Epilogue_

 _Bo and Lauren_

Bo kept her word. She and Lauren stayed at a local hotel for a whole week with no outside interference. But not before Bo let Kenzi and the gang know that she would be out of touch and that they shouldn't try to find either of them. Lauren's anger had subsided after a few days following long conversations over breakfast in bed. They were almost back on track and each hoped things would improve.

 _Bo and Aife_

Aife and Bo arranged private meetings so they could discuss Bo's powers and Aife trained her on how to feed from Lauren without killing her. Bo didn't like the idea of Lauren being food but this way she didn't need to feed elsewhere and leave her. They also bonded as mother and daughter. Bo finally felt she had a walking book on all things Succubus, well other than what information Lauren could provide. But nobody knew about Hades being Bo's father and it was best for all concerned to keep that nugget a secret amongst the three women. They knew he would likely strike again but this time they would be ready.

 _Dyson_

After Bo and Lauren returned from their mini vacation. Bo told Dyson he would need to find someone else to help him with his cases other than Kenzi. He was a big boy and should find help within his department.

 _Vex_

Aife was not happy that Vex had disobeyed her direct orders to keep Tamsin at the Dal. He was sent to the dungeons for a week as punishment. He fought against it but didn't want to deal with mama Succubus' anger or powers. Aife could ill afford to have people thinking she was soft.

 _Tamsin_

Dyson was still angry that Aife had gotten away with Tamsin's murder. He voiced his frustrations at anyone who would listen but thinking about how she set Lauren up, and Lauren being still a slave of the Light Fae at the time of the incident, his pleas fell on deaf ears. He did manage to arange a nice Memorial for her.

 _Aife and the Morrigan_

News had spread of the Morrigan being a human now. With that being public knowledge amongst the Fae, Aife was the front runner to be the new Dark Fae leader. Trick was still being a pain in her ass, trying to keep her under control but failing miserably. He knew there was not much he could do especially noticing Aife using her powers to get out of speeding tickets.

Aife agreed to help Trick repair the damage done to the Light Fae compound since the bombing under the condition he would push for her to be the new Dark Fae was still the matter of meeting with the Dark Fae elders but she was confident her reign would start in a matter of days. She did in fact hire a new crew to look after Lauren and the compound since the good doctor would be working there. Lauren was free to come and go with armed security when she felt the need to stretch her legs. Bo didn't like it but she didn't fight it either.


End file.
